En chair et en Or
by deuky
Summary: Quelques petits textes tout simples, car les chevaliers d'Athéna sont aussi des gens simples.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

voici un petit texte écrit il ya quelques temps que j'hésitais à publier, mais après tout, cela ne sert à rien de le laisser dormir sur sa feuille dans un coin de table, alors le voilà sous vos yeux!

Quelques autres suivront et il serait préférable de les lire dans l'ordre de publication car des clins d'oeil s'y nicheront parfois.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer<strong> : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à et la Toei

**titre** : Le parfum des roses

**personnages** : Aphrodite, Mû.

**infos particulières** : ces textes se situeront dans un temps hypothétique et merveilleux post-Hadès, dans lequel, ho joie! Nos chers chevaliers son bien vivants et en bonne santé par l'opération du tout-puissant deus ex machina.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite, une arme blanche à la main, tentait de se maîtriser, mais ne parvenait qu'à manifester encore plus sa tension tant ses muscles étaient crispés.<p>

- C'est fini.

Mû, à ses côtés, parfaitement calme, acquiesça sobrement d'un hochement de tête.

-Pas de sentiments.

Il s'accroupit, tendant légèrement devant lui l'instrument tranchant luisant des réverbérations du soleil de fin de matinée. Le calme qui embaumait le lieu semblait déjà entourer la scène d'un linceul tiède et blanc. Aphrodite ne supportait plus cette atmosphère stagnante. Prendre la vie, il avait l'habitude, mais cela se passait le plus souvent à l'issue d'un combat, et, l'adrénaline aidant, ainsi que la nécessité de sa propre survie, faisait que l'on ne ressentait pas vraiment l'effet de l'acte. Ce n'était qu'une fois que tout retombait, que l'autre ne se relevait plus, que le sang s'imbibait dans le sol, que la mort montrait qu'elle était passée. Mais là, il allait sentir les lames trancher une à une les fibres de la matière; il allait se voir tuer. L'être en face de lui ne pouvait pas bouger. Malgré son apparence rachitique, il se tenait droit, attendant le tranchant des lames du chevalier des Poissons tel le fil tendu de la vie face aux ciseaux des Parques. Cependant, toute énergie vitale semblait déjà l'avoir quitté.

Mû s'approcha un peu plus de son collègue et posa une main encourageante et compatissante sur son épaule.

« - C'est dur, lâcha Aphrodite.

- C'est normal, répondit Mû de sa voix calme et douce, renforçant l'impression surréaliste et intemporelle de cet instant trop long. Ta sensibilité t'honore Aphrodite. Tu dois être fier de la souffrance que la mort fait subir à ton cœur car elle préserve en lui ton humanité et ton respect de la vie.

Aphrodite sembla pris d'un élan de courage et s'exclama :

« Allé, j'y vais! »

Mais très vite, sans même avoir amorcé un mouvement, il ajouta :

« - Je... Je peux peut-être faire quand même quelque chose pour lui... Je me suis peut-être découragé trop vite...

- Si tu le dis...

- NON MŪ! NON! J'ai fais appel à toi pour m'aider à aller jusqu'au bout! Je ne dois pas craquer, TU ne dois pas me laisser craquer! C'est terminé, il est à moitié crevé, il faut que je me débarrasse de cette tâche ingrate une bonne fois pour toute!

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Deathmask, il aurait été mieux placé que moi pour ce genre de chose...

- Ha non, il n'aurait pas réfléchi deux secondes, il allait me le couper comme un gigot et j'allais rester traumatisé. »

Un silence que le gai pépiement des oiseaux empêcha d'être dramatique s'installa. Tournant des yeux humides et suppliants vers le chevalier du Bélier, Aphrodite demanda d'une voix timide, sans grandes illusions toutefois :

« Tu ne veux pas le faire à ma place? »

Mû secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Ce ne serait pas te rendre service, et tu le sais ».

Le gardien du douzième temple soupira et relâcha les muscles de ses épaules, faisant ainsi glisser une myriade de boucles souples et parfaitement dessinées. Dans un élan si soudain qu'il en fit tressaillir l'atlante, les lames se refermèrent sur les membres raidis de leur victime, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois... C'était fini.

Aphrodite poussa un gémissement profond, de douleur et de soulagement, tandis qu'il laissait choir son sécateur au sol au milieu des tiges sectionnées du rosier séché. Mû l'aida à se relever en lui proposant de se remettre de ses émotions autour d'une tasse de thé

« - Tu veux que je m'occupe de jeter les tiges?

- Non, ça ira merci. C'est l'acte de couper qui est le plus dur, après ça va. Et puis je ne les jette pas. Je les réduis en poudre pour en faire de l'encens que je donne ensuite à Shaka. »

Tournant le regard vers la chute des marches, l'esprit de Mû s'ouvrit alors sur le tortueux réseau des causes et des effets impliquant respectivement l'encens aux roses empoisonnées d'Aphrodite et l'état mental du chevalier de la Vierge, sous le soleil rayonnant de midi.

* * *

><p>Merci de votre visite!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour!

Pas de blabla introductif car ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que mon ordinateur ne s'autodétruise à en juger par le nombre (record) de buggs par seconde qu'il est en ce moment capable de générer (notons l'ironie de ces propos introductifs).

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer<strong> : tous droits réservés à Kurumada et à la Toei

**titre** : Au-delà du cosmos

**personages** : Shaka, Mû

* * *

><p>« - Je te sens troublé, Mû...<p>

Mû raviva son regard vague d'un battement de paupière et agita légèrement la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la réalité qu'il occupait, constituée des appartements privés du temple de la Vierge ainsi que de son résidant, assis en lotus en face de lui.

- C'est que … En fait, je réfléchissais... Shaka, tu te souviens de Dohko, quand il veillait aux Cinq Pics sur le sceau d'Athéna...? Malgré sa vigilance, les spectres nous ont attaqués sans qu'il ait pu nous prévenir. Et puis Shion, mais aussi Camus, Shura et les autres renégats, pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas directement dit qu'ils avaient besoin du sang d'Athéna pour réveiller son armure et qu'il fallait s'ouvrir au huitième sens dans l'acceptation de la mort pour se rendre aux Enfers? Du moins, une fois les spectres disparus. Nous aurions gagné un temps précieux, et évité des tentions inutiles.

- Ha ça, seul Dieu connaît la réponse. D'ailleurs, il est également probable qu'il ne la connaisse pas non plus, ou en tout cas qu'elle ne soit pas à la hauteur de nos attentes.

- Dieu? Veux-tu parler de Zeus?

- Non...

- Bouddha?

- Non... Je veux parler du Dieu unique, notre créateur à tous.

- Mais...Qu'entends tu par là?

- Hé bien, je vais te confier un savoir auquel seuls les êtres les plus proches du divin ont accès. Zeus, Bouddha, et les autres divinités ne sont en réalité eux-même que la création d'une créature céleste bien plus puissante et inimaginable, inconcevable pour nous... Celui à qui nous devons notre existence entière. Il dirige tout : nos corps, nos paroles, nos esprits, nos pensées : Masami Kurumada.

- …!

- D'ailleurs, il existe d'autres dieux de la même nature que Kurumada qui sont à la tête d'autres univers équivalents au notre bien qu'également différents sur certains points.

- Que...Mais... C'est incroyable!

- Connais-tu les noms de Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto ou One piece?

- Heu...Non.

- Je ne sais pas précisément ce à quoi ils réfèrent, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ces noms renvoient à des univers plus ou moins parallèles au notre mais auxquels nous n'avons pas accès.

- C'est vertigineux!

- Oui, et encore, ce n'est pas tout...

- Comment ça?

- En réalité, nous ne sommes issus de Kurumada que dans nos essences. Je t'explique, il y a, à l'origine, la création pure de Kurumada. Mais en parallèle à cette « œuvre » originale, d'autres mondes se sont développés, en prenant comme source cet original, mais présentant des variantes apportées par des « créateurs secondaires ». Les principaux sont appelés « Animé » et « Fanfiction ». Dans cette dernière catégorie, les univers parallèles et les créateurs se multiplient en un nombre inimaginable! Notre monde, celui dans lequel toi, moi et nos compagnons évoluent en ce moment, est issu d'un de ces univers de la « Fanfiction ».

- …!

- Mais il y a encore plus fascinant et inadmissible à nos yeux.

- HA BON?

- Oui. Nous n'avons en réalité aucune existence corporelle...

- Kfgh?

- ...Nous n'existons que par procuration à travers la perception d'une pensée conditionnée par l'œuvre originale. Ou bien par l' « Animé », car ce sont les deux seules à posséder une matérialité physique. Bon, il y a bien « Saint seiya G » et « The lost Canvas », voir même des doujinshis, mais je ne veux pas t'embrouiller.

- …

- Un exemple simple pour que tu te rendes compte, de quelle couleur sont tes cheveux?

- Hé bien...heu...Parme.

- Tout à fait, donc, cela signifie que notre créateur est un créateur tertiaire car il se base sur l'œuvre secondaire dite « Animé » qui se base elle-même, avec quelques modifications, sur l'œuvre originale dite « Manga », car dans cette dernière, tu es blond.

- Je suis BLOND?

- Hé oui.

- Et pour toi?

- Non, moi je suis blond dans les deux. Je suis blond dans tous les univers parallèles. Mais mon caractère change un peu. Ça dépend si les créateurs m'aiment bien ou pas, ou à d'autres critères encore.

- Que?

- Oui, nos univers n'ont rien d'objectif. Mais arrêtons-nous là, je pense que ta conception du monde a déjà été suffisamment chamboulée.

- Non attends, il y a encore beaucoup d'autres choses comme cela?

- Oh mais oui, infiniment! Comme ce que j'appelle la « bêta-création ».

- La « bêta-création » répéta bêtement Mû qui regretta sa curiosité pendant une fraction de seconde.

- Oui. Il y a au départ la création première par le créateur, puis la bêta-création par le « lecteur ». C'est surtout valable dans les univers fanfictionnels, étant donné que notre existence y est en grande partie spirituelle et non physique. En effet, lorsque notre univers sort de la pensée du créateur, il arrive qu'il passe ensuite dans la pensée d'un « lecteur ». Cette pensée modifie légèrement la création première car, comme je te l'ai dit, elle ne peut se rattacher qu'à de faibles éléments physiques. Par exemple si je dis « Mû était assis par terre... », les bêta-lecteurs qui assimileront ensuite cette information développeront chacun à leur façon la notion « était assis » : certains te verrons en tailleur, d'autres les jambes tendues, etc.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu appelles des « lecteurs » Shaka?

- D'autres créatures de la même nature que Kurumada. Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus, à part qu'il peuvent nous observer quand bon les chante.

- Tu veux dire que maintenant, ces... « lecteurs » nous regardent?

- Ça ne fait aucune doute.

- Par réflexe, Mû leva la tête, scrutant inutilement le plafond des yeux.

- Enfin, poursuivit Shaka, ils ne peuvent voir que ce que le créateur leur accorde de voir. Mais, cela peut parfois aller très loin dans la vie privée, en effet...

- C'est-à dire? À quoi penses-tu?

- À Camus et Milo.

- … Hein?

- Non rien, il m'est juste arrivé, pendant des heures de méditation, de diriger mon cosmos vers les hauteurs spirituelles des univers fanfictionnels... J'y ai découvert des choses inattendues... Je ne saurais précisément me prononcer sur mon sentiment à ce sujet... J'ai encore besoin de méditer...Peux-tu m'apporter un des bâtons d'encens qui se trouvent dans le petit meuble en bois à ta gauche s'il te plaît Mû? J'en ai besoin pour embaumer l'air et accompagner l'élévation de mon esprit. »

Mû se leva et ouvrit une des portes marquetées. Il se saisit d'une boîte d'où s'échappa immédiatement une forte odeur de rose lorsqu'il en retira le couvercle.

« -C'est Aphrodite qui te les a donné?

- Tout à fait. »

Mû regarda Shaka avec suspicion pendant un instant, puis se saisit d'un bâton, d'une boîte d'allumette et d'un porte encens avant de revenir s'asseoir en face de son collègue. Il alluma l'objet de ses spéculations qui se mit aussitôt à dégager une odeur plus que suspecte. Prenant la position du lotus, il respira à plein poumons. Après tout, lui aussi avait bien le droit de s'amuser.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Un peu moins réussit que le premier j'en conviens, mais c'était très amusant à écrire. Shaka a un petit quelquechose de Cassandre là-dedans...et Mû ne parle pas beaucoup.<p>

Merci de votre visite!


	3. chapiter 3: Addiction

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

et tout de suite, celui que vous attendez tous, le...

* * *

><p>...<strong>disclaimer<strong> : Tout à Kurumada et à la Toei

** titre** : Addiction

**personnages** : Aphrodite, Deathmask, brève apparition de Mû.

* * *

><p>En dépit des apparences, Aphrodite était une personne timide. Ou en tout cas l'était devenue avec les années. Il est vrai que pendant la période enfantine passée au Sanctuaire, il n'avait pas eu la sociabilisation trop difficile, contrairement à Camus, mais la situation des apprentis y était propice : bien qu'ayant chacun leur maître propre, les entraînements physiques étaient groupés, de même que les repas, et ils allaient jusqu'à tous partager le même dortoir. Mais, au précipice de l'adolescence, nombre d'aspirants chevaliers d'Or avaient été séparés du groupe et envoyés aux quatre coins du monde afin de parfaire leur formation, et Aphrodite y était tombé la tête la première, chaque jour un peu plus profondément. De la foule grouillante et chaleureuse d'un Sanctuaire en pleine palingénésie, il s'était vu isoler en cette contrée désertique du Groenland, certes, peut-être moins hostile et sans merci que la Sibérie orientale de Camus, mais contrairement à ce dernier, le chevalier des Poissons n'avait pas, à son retour au Sanctuaire, son coup de foudre indéfectiblement fidèle pour lui assurer le minimum de chaleur et de présence humaine dont quiconque avait besoin. Tous devenus chevaliers d'Or, ils étaient encore des enfants, des adolescents pour certains, mais tous avaient terriblement changé. Aphrodite ne reconnaissait plus ses camarades d'entraînement et ses complices de batailles de polochons. Les autres n'avaient pas retrouvé le jovial petit garçon aux joues roses, au grand sourire et aux petites boucles embataillées. Chacun portait son armure à perpétuité. Le suédois était à présent tout là-haut, au douzième, loin des autres, entre le palais du Grand Pope et les temples du froid Camus et du rigide Shura. Les existences de Mû, Aldébaran, Saga, Angelo, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Aioros, se résumaient presque à de simples abstractions. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs plus que des représentations : chevaliers du Bélier, du Taureau, des Gémeaux... Deathmask en avait perdu son nom. Aphrodite ne monterait ni ne descendrait plus. Il resterait là, au milieu de ses roses, tranquille, sans qu'il n'ait à éprouver de la gêne, sans avoir à sentir son cœur battre si vite à l'idée de se confronter à ces étrangers qu'il avait connus, sans que des paroles amères et stupides ne s'échappent de la barrière devenue collante de sa salive. Sa timidité avait déchiré le doux rempart tissé de candeur enfantine pour s'échapper anarchiquement.<p>

Puis Athéna était arrivée, mais surtout, par cette nuit terrible, elle était partie . Les toutes nouvelles fondations du Sanctuaire avaient été profondément ébranlées : Aioros était mort, Mû était parti, Saga avait disparu, le Pope cachait depuis en permanence son cosmos et Shura était devenu un meurtrier. Tension, haine, traîtrise, souffrance, toute la petite communauté s'engouffrait dans les ombres de la guerre civile. Aphrodite se recula encore un peu plus dans ses retranchements d'épines et de volutes nocives, respirant à pleins poumons le poison pour mieux s'en immuniser. Isolé et s'isolant, il n'avait plus qu'un seul repère extérieur : la hiérarchie. Et sa hiérarchie à lui, c'était le Grand Pope. Allégeance totale à sa déesse et à son représentant. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ce que l'on apprenait à tout chevalier ? Ne pas réfléchir, exécuter. Alors, aller tuer ? C'était un ordre, c'était légitime. Le chevalier des Poissons n'avait d'avis que le sien propre. Il était seul, il était dévoué. Il s'était persuadé de sa dévotion. De toute façon , il n'avait rien d'autre. Quelle arrogance, quelle impertinence avaient été celles d'Aioros et de Mû, deux traîtres au Sanctuaire et à leur titre d'avoir attenté à Athéna et désobéi à leur Pope par la fuite. Le Sagittaire l'avait cher payé et il savait, par une discussion qu'il avait eu un jour avec le Pope lui-même, que Mû ne voyait sa vie préservée voir simplement tolérée exclusivement de par sa position de seul et unique réparateur d'armures. C'est là qu'Aphrodite avait commencé à avoir des doutes. Shion n'était-il pas lui aussi réparateur d'armures ? Était-ce une simple inattention du Pope ou le Pope n'était-il plus Shion ? Mais cela ne regardait pas Aphrodite. Le Pope était le Pope, peu importe qui se cachait sous sa toge. Ou sous son masque.

Puis la mort était venue l'ébranler. Trois fois. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir alors. Enfin, juste un peu... Devant le mur des Lamentations, quand Mû était venu vers lui et Deathmask. Et qu'il leur avait souri. Il avait eu l'air content de les voir, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé...Là, il avait commencé à réfléchir, mais c'était trop tard. Au moins cette fois-ci étaient-ils tous ensemble.

Pourtant, ils avaient rouvert les yeux. Tous. Après maintes incrédulités et incompréhensions, une petite existence routinière s'était graduellement remise en place au Sanctuaire. Aphrodite s'était imaginé à nouveau seul avec ses roses et à présent, ses remords. Jusqu'à ce qu'un après-midi, Deathmask se présente à sa porte. Le suédois n'avait jamais été proche de lui en particulier. Son temple était loin. Le Poisson le regarda avec surprise, le Cancer fuyait son regard avec gêne. « Entre ».

En réalité, le jeune chevalier du douzième temple se doutait de ce qui avait poussé son collègue du quatrième à monter jusque là. Tous deux avaient un passif chargé et une réputation difficile à racheter, même si les raisons profondes de leurs conduites contestables devaient être suffisamment dissemblables pour les écarter loin l'un de l'autre . Mais le hasard avait voulu que Shion les ait associés pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire au cours de la guerre sainte, et aussi insolite que cela puisse paraître, crever ensemble dans des conditions atroces, c'est pas anodin, comme le dirait plus tard Angelo. La mort, les traumatismes, tout ça, ça rapproche. La mort, les traumatismes...et le café. Ces deux-là s'étaient , dès le premier jour, découvert une passion commune pour le café. Aphrodite en buvait beaucoup, quatre à cinq par jour. Angelo n'en prenait pas autant, mais était connaisseur et n'acceptait que du _vrai_ café. Ce jour-là, il complimenta vivement son hôte sur la qualité de sa boisson, ce qui le surprit lui-même. Aphrodite sourit et ils commencèrent à parler torréfaction, préparation, en s'attardant sur la percolation, celui-ci avouant qu'il aimait bien les petites variantes, du style crème ou chantilly, Angelo admettant qu'il ne crachait pas sur de l'Amaretto en complément. Et c'est ainsi que s'enclencha leur première vraie conversation. Petit à petit, au rythme des mots échangés, la reconstruction commençait.

Le temps s'était écoulé jusqu'à ce jour chaud de printemps où sonnait dix-sept heures dans la cuisine du douzième temple. Le soleil pastel filtrait à travers les carreaux qui égaillaient la cuisine d'un joli tableau ouvrant sur le jardin. Le Poisson et le Cancer s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un café dans un rendez-vous quasi journalier qui était devenu imperceptiblement habituel, voir consacré. Une fois n'est pas coutume, la conversation tournait autour de leur consommation personnelle de la-dite boisson, les propriétés qui en découlaient et les risques. Le tout, affirmait avec conviction Aphrodite, était de rester raisonnable, et cela ne dépendait pas d'une question de quantité ou même de préparation, mais passait tout simplement par une bonne connaissance de soi pour ne pas que cela se transforme en …

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant dans son encadrement un Mû essoufflé, les pupilles dilatées et les joues rouges, un air à la fois béat et choqué sur un visage entouré de cheveux sans doute rendus rebelles par la course qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici.

« - APHRODITE ! il me _faut_ de ton encens aux rosiers... C'est... C'est... C'est ! »

...une addiction.

* * *

><p>Alors, je dois dire que cet texte m'a totalement dépassée. Je n'avais déjà pas une idée très claire de ce que cela pourraît donner, sachant que mon seul impératif était de clore le triptique sur l'encens aux roses. Mais là... Bon. C'est ainsi, je ne suis pas très satisfaite, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse faire mieux sur ce sujet.<p>

Pour le prochain texte, on retombe dans un dialogue qui ne vole pas haut.

PS : ayant tapé et relu ce texte dans un état de fatigue avancé, la présence de fautes ne m'étonnerais guère. Soulignez-les moi, je les corrigerai avec autant de jouissance qu'un barbare éventrerait une horde de gobelins pouilleux.


	4. Chapter 4 : 17 mai

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Non seulement j'ai mis du temps mais en plus, ce n'est pas le texte qui avait été annoncé la dernière fois! Plus amples explications à la fin. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Masami Kurumada et la Toeï

**Titre** : 17 mai

**Personnages** : Aiolia, Milo, Deathmask.

* * *

><p><strong>17 mai 1983<strong>

- Mais dis-lui enfin !

- J'ooose paaas...

- T'es chiant Milo.

- Je sais...mais tu comprends, j'ai tellement l'impression que l'amitié de Camus est un privilège fragile que j'ai peur que, si je lui avoue...tu vois...il se sente gêné et préfère couper toute attache avec moi. Et puis, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il en pense... Il est peut-être hétéro pur et dur. C'est ça qui est fou avec Camus, on est amis depuis l'enfance et pourtant j'ai toujours cette impression de mystère, d'inédit, de vulnérable avec lui...Aaaah, il est tellement subtile, et intelligent...et..

- Et cultivé, et beau, c'est bon, j'ai saisi, t'arrêtes pas de me le répéter encore et encore et encore. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Pour ton bien et le mien, Milo !

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, Aiolia l'attrapa par les épaules et se mit à le secouer en rythme :

- Va-lui-dire-que-tu-l'aimes !

Une fois son équilibre rétablit, le triste Scorpion laissa tomber son front sur l'épaule à la compassion de plus en plus incertaine de son confident d'infortune.

- Beuheuheu...

- Milooo... râla le jeune Lion en le gratifiant tout de même de tapes réconfortantes dans le dos

- Ben alors Milo, tu pleures ? T'es amoureux ?

- BEUHAAAA! Aiolia, je suis un lâche et un idiooot !

Le-dit Aiolia se tordit le cou pour jeter un regard noir au propriétaire de cette remarque moqueuse, serrant à présent dans ses bras un Scorpion dévasté près à s'administrer lui-même l'Antarès pour en finir.

- Bordel Deathmask, t'en loupe pas une ! T'es aussi con qu'un crustacé, mais plus vicieux qu'un sale serpent !

- Wola ! On se calme gamin, c'est bon , je disais juste ça pour rigoler, s'exclama le Cancer surpris par la véhémence du cinquième gardien. J'vous laisse, voilà, contents ?

Il dépassa le perron du huitième temple où le râleur et le pleurnicheur étaient assis et poursuivit sa route, plongeant dans l'imposante perspective qui s'étalait devant lui. C'que les gens étaient sensibles dans ce Sanctuaire. Pas le moindre humour. Et c'est lui qu'on traitait d'asocial ! Tss. Il donna un coup de pied mi-distrait dans un gravillon qui entama une vive descente des escaliers, précédant les pas de Deathmask dans une longue, longue chute.

Plus haut, sur le perron, Milo s'était calmé mais continuait de regarder ses pieds aux orteils recroquevillés dans ses sandales d'un air piteux.

- Allons, tenta à nouveau Aiolia, ce n'est pas si mal engagé que ça. Tu es bien le seul à être aussi proche de Camus. L'ultime preuve, c'est que tu arrives à lui mettre la main sur l'épaule sans risquer d'engelures ! C'est pas rien face à un type aussi frig...Heu, français !

Milo releva la tête dans un mouvement d'étonnement qui fit rebondir ses boucles bleutées.

- Quel rapport ?

- Heu, hum, non, aucun, se rattrapa Aiolia dans un dernier dérapage salvateur, évitant ainsi de glisser trop loin sur un pente dangereuse. Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il t'avait prêté des livres ? C'est une preuve qu'il tient à toi et qu'il te fais confiance.

- Oui, c'est vrai acquiesça Milo ragaillardi, tu veux les voir ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Le jeune Scorpion attrapa le sac en toile posé à ses côtés pour l'installer sur ses genoux et de sa main, se mit à farfouiller à l'intérieur, provoquant divers bruits de frottements de tissu et d'entre-chocs d'objets.

- Alors, j'ai un CD de Tchaïkovski avec, heu... Le jeune grec retourna la pochette et déchiffra la liste des morceaux artisanale écrite de la main même de Camus. « La valse sentimentale », « Roméo et Juliette », « La Belle au Bois Dormant »... Le reste est en russe, je ne sais pas le lire. Il m'a aussi passé des recueils de poésie française, Rimbaud et Verlaine (il m'a dit que c'était mieux de les lire ensemble), et puis les « Aphorismes » d'Oscar Wilde. Je l'aime bien celui-là, c'est plein de petites phrases bien marrantes.

- Tu vois, dit Aiolia en feuilletant « Une saison en enfer » avec un manque d'intérêt criant, je suis sûr que c'est bon signe.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! J'ai donc repoussé la publication prévue pour inclure ce texte écrit, tapé, corrigé, exporté en quatrième vitesse à l'occasion du 17 mai (oui je sais, je suis en retard d'un jour, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire hier, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa), journée internationale contre l'homophobie. L'idée m'est venue de faire un petit quelquechose en tombant sur le "projet 17 mai" ( voir ). J'aurais sans doute pu faire quelquechose de plus poussé ou plus original, mais dans la précipitation, c'est ce qui m'est venu.<p>

A bientôt!

Ps : si ça peut vous amuser, il y a une petite référence cachée dans ce texte. Si vous trouvez, vous aurez légitimement le droit de me demander un texte avec thème, personnages etc de votre choix.

Ps 2 : cette référence est tellement précise et mauvaise une fois sortie de son contexte que je ne prends pas trop de risques niéhéhé. Mais bonne chance quand même!


	5. Chapter 5 : Bélier et Balance

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

le bla bla, je préfère le mettre à la fin, donc bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Masami Kurumada et la Toeï.

**Titre** : Bélier et Balance.

**Personnages** : Shion, Dohko, Shiryu, Mû.

**Infos** : il y a une petite référence à _The lost Canvas_. Il n'est pas nécéssaire d'avoir vu la série pour comprendre cependant, et pas de spoiler. Il faut juste savoir vaguement qui est Tenma.

* * *

><p>« - Tu as bien mis ton écharpe, hein ? Il fait froid à Jamir, et tu as toujours été fragile de la gorge...<p>

- Oui maître.

- Tu as prévu assez à manger ?

- Oui oui.

- Et du bois pour le feu ?

- Ouiiii.

- Et des habits ? Tu veux que je te téléporte des sous-vêtements de rechange ?

- MAÎTRE ! Rassurez-vous maître, j'ai vingt-trois ans maintenant, et j'ai mené ma propre Guerre Sainte. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà vécu à Jamir avec mon disciple avant. Tout se passera bien, nous serons de retour dans un ou deux mois.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas maître Shion, je veillerai sur maître Mû, résonna la voix de Kiki dans un coin de l'esprit du vieux Pope.

- Bien, bien, je vous laisse. À bientôt mes agneaux. »

Shion rompit le lien télépathique et soupira en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il laissa sa vue se brouiller tandis qu'il s'abandonnait à un mouvement de nostalgie. Son corps tenta de combler cette sensation de vide en faisant jouer son ongle de pouce dans les rainures creuses qui striaient le bois du bureau patriarcal. C'était tellement bizarre... Tué dans son vieil âge, il avait laissé derrière lui un chevalier d'or encore enfant. Et le voilà revenu, en pleine possession de sa jeunesse, retrouvant son élève plus âgé que lui. Physiquement bien sûr, du point de vue de l'expérience, Dohko et lui restaient les doyens, mais enfin... Cela suintait tout de même le malsain.

Alors qu'il suivait une fente particulièrement longue et irrégulière, sa main atteignit le bord du bureau et ses doigts frôlèrent le tiroir qui s'y trouvait. À cette sensation, le regard du Pope se recentra et convergea vers la poignée creusée à même le bois. Est-ce que par hasard... S'il se souvenait bien... Shion tira sur le caisson pour le déloger de son compartiment et commença à le vider minutieusement de son contenu sur un comptoir déjà bien encombré. Il en ressortit, entre autres, un carnet dont seules les premières pages étaient griffonnées, un nombre exagérément substantiel de stylos dont une majorité ne manquerait pas de se révéler inutilisable, une sorte de ficelle, un bouton qui ne retrouverait jamais sa chemise... Shion passa négligemment sur la boule à thé pour concentrer son étonnement sur le tire-bouchon en cep. Il fit une moue réflexive. Non, décidément, cela devait dater du temps de Saga. Il faudra qu'il songe à le lui rapporter à l'occasion. Enfin, après avoir désolidarisé des profondeurs une boîte à encens tellement vieille qu'il l'avait immédiatement jetée à la poubelle sans avoir eu la témérité de l'ouvrir, il commença à gratter les jointures du bois avec ses doigts. Au vu de la résistance, le Pope en conclut que Saga n'y avait pas touché, et fut tout à fait étonné qu'après son usurpation, le Gémeaux n'aie pas fouillé de fond en comble ses anciennes affaires. Sans doute avait-il été rebuté par la boîte moisie qui encombrait encore l'intérieur du compartiment quelques instants plus tôt...

Après force insistance, Shion réussit à retirer la plaque de bois qui dissimulait le double fond et redécouvrit avec un pâle bonheur les papiers et photos jaunis qu'il enserrait. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Il négligea le croquis réunissant tous ses anciens compagnons chevaliers d'Or, cela le mènerait trop loin, ainsi que d'autres dessins de cette époque. Il passa quelques photos, plus récentes, et s'arrêta enfin sur celle qu'il cherchait. On pouvait y voir Shion, les traits âgés mais dynamiques, accroupi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Entre ses jambes pliées se logeait Mû qui ne semblait pas avoir plus d'un an et demi. Visiblement mal assuré, il se maintenait debout en agrippant le vêtement de son aîné avec ses petites mains rondes. Ses grands yeux verts nettement en amande dardaient un regard vif et fasciné sur un moulin à prière doré que tenait Shion dans l'une de ses mains, l'autre frôlant le dos de l'enfant en prévision de toute chute. Lui, regardait le photographe. Le Pope ne se souvenait plus de qui il s'agissait... En tout cas, au vu de l'arrière plan, elle avait été prise quelque part au Sanctuaire, et ce malgré les vêtements tibétains dont tous deux étaient revêtus. Peut-être venaient-ils de rentrer de Jamir ? Ou se préparaient-ils à y aller ? De toute façon, Shion évitait toujours de porter sa toge de Pope à cette époque où Mû était si petit, cela le terrorisait. Il se souvenait d'un jour où il avait oublié de la retirer ainsi que son casque pour venir le récupérer à la fin de sa sieste. Il avait alors vu le visage de l'enfant se décomposer d'horreur. S'en était immédiatement suivi larmes et hurlements. De nombreux souvenirs précieusement enfouis afluèrent petit à petit, majoritairement auditifs et tactiles. De tous, le plus touchant pour le Pope était sans doute le refleurissement de ces sensations particulières lorsqu'il transportait Mû dans son dos, enroulé dans une longue écharpe... Lorsqu'il sentait ses petits doigts se refermer sur le tissu de ses épaules, palpant la peau à travers le vêtement, lorsqu'il bougeait la tête au grès du voyage, soit appuyant sa joue ronde, soit appliquant de petites pressions avec le nez et la bouche contre son dos, aussi bien pour s'amuser que pour s'assurer à sa manière de la présence rassurante de cet homme familier.

Sentant presque les larmes affluer, Shion tenta de se ressaisir. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça, c'était ridicule. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir de cette état de complaisante nostalgie...

« - Haha ! Shion ! Que me vaut cette tête d'enterrement ? » S'exclama Dohko avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Le chevalier de la Balance accueillit son ancien homologue du Bélier assis en tailleur devant une table basse de forme épurée, et, comme tout stéréotype de chinois qui se respecte, buvait du thé.

« - Ho, soupira avec une mélancolie persistante Shion, Mû et Kiki sont partis ce matin pour Jamir. »

Et il espérait bien se dérider auprès de son ami de toujours. Dohko l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste et d'un sourire puis lui tendit une tasse de thé que Shion, en bon stéréotype d'atlante de culture tibétaine, accepta.

« -Aaaah, fit le paradoxale vieux maître tandis que le Grand Pope noyait sa tristesse dans une gorgée de liquide verdâtre, ce n'est pas facile de laisser le petit oiseau s'envoler du nid. »

Shion offrit une moue à la fois touchante et grotesque.

« - Mais c'est ça aussi de n'avoir eu qu'un seul disciple. Moi tu vois, j'en ai eu trois. Sans compter Shunrei.

- Oui mais moi, j'ai eu Mû quand il était tout bébé, je l'ai élevé depuis ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots ! Les tiens étaient déjà grands.

- Et Shunrei alors ?

- Tu as dis toi-même que tu ne la comptais pas.

- Ce n'était qu'une façon de parler... Mais le fait que tu aies eu Mû bébé ne t'empêchais pas de prendre d'autres disciples une fois qu'il fut plus grand.

- Tu veux dire, après mon assassinat ?

- Très drôle. Ça ne va pas non plus être de ma faute si tu as attendu plus de deux cent ans avant de prendre un apprenti !

- Reconstruire un Sanctuaire entier demande autrement plus de travail que de rester assis toute la journée face à une cascade !

- Tu deviens mesquin, Shion...

- Et puis moi, je formais d'emblée un chevalier d'Or, cela demande nettement plus de temps et de soin qu'un chevalier de Bronze !

- Pardon ? Un chevalier de Bronze qui est devenu chevalier Divin ! D'ailleurs deux de mes disciples sont devenus des Divins je te signale !

- Hohohé ! Attend, tu comptes Tenma ? Excuse-moi ! Il ne suffit pas de lui balancer deux-trois conseils par hasard quand tu le croises pour en faire ton disciple à part entière.

- Soit, mais tu ne peux pas me contester Shiryu. Le plus sage des cinq s'il te plaît !

- Le plus ennuyeux ouais... Marmonna Shion dans son menton imberbe d'atlante. En tout cas, j'aimerais bien savoir jusqu'où ils seraient allé ceux-là et ton disciple à cécité chronique sans mon disciple à moi ! Qui a réparé leurs armures de multiples fois ? Qui a sauvé la mise de Shiryu, et la tienne par la même occasion, aux Cinq Pics face au Cancer ? Qui a mis les Bronzes sur le chemin du septième sens ? (Sérieusement Dohko, je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu n'aies pas parlé du septième sens à ton apprenti!).

- Oui, bon, hein, le don d'Athéna avait ses failles, j'étais un peu ralenti... Et puis ton Mû, il a bien failli me le saigner mon Shiryu !

- C'est pas lui qui est responsable de la technique pour ressusciter les armures. Et il l'a tout de même soigné après.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Mû, il s'est quand même bien fait pourrir par Radhamante !

- ROOOOOOH !

- Heu...fit Shiryu l'air hébété depuis l'encadrement de la porte, Merci Mû de t'être déplacé depuis Jamir pour me rendre mon armure.

- Pas de quoi, répondit le jeune Bélier, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, c'était une simple révision. Tout se passe bien au Sanctuaire avec Dohko?

- Ha, heu...Oui. Merci."

Le Bronze-Divin et l'Or regardèrent encore quelques instants leurs deux maîtres se chamailler, Shiryu s'interrogeant profondément sur comment deux chevaliers aussi entraînés et expérimentés pouvaient à ce point être imperméables à ce qui se passait juste à côté d'eux,.

« - Un thé chez moi ? J'aurai peut-être l'occasion de t'y ''saigner'' à nouveau... proposa soudain Mû avec un sourire complice.

- Volontiers. Le calme de Jamir sera propice à cultiver mon caractère '' ennuyeux '' », répondit Shiryu sur le même ton.

Les deux disciples tournèrent les talons de concert, refermant la porte sur des cris impliquant un « Bélier buté » et une « Balance mal réglée ».

* * *

><p>Alors, que dire? Au départ le dialogue entre Shion et Dohko et la partie télépathique entre Mû et Shion formaient deux drabbles différents, mais comme ils répondaient à une certaine logique, j'ai décidé de les associer en écrivant la partie de transition sur les souvenirs de Shion. J'espère qu'on ne ressent pas trop de décrochage et que l'ensemble est cohérent.<p>

Pour le prochain, nous irons voir à Jamir ce qui s'y passe... Vous vous en doutez, Mû sera encore de la partie. Oui j'apprécie beaucoup ce personnage. Il sera là souvent, et subira sans doute quelques analyses plus poussées par la suite. Mais j'essayerai aussi de traiter les autres chevaliers bien sûr.

Merci et à bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour/ Bonsoir!

Comme annoncé il y a quelques temps de cela maintenant, allons voir à Jamir ce qui s'y passe...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : tout à Masami Kurumada et à la Toeï

**Titre** : Au coin du feu et au milieu des coussins

**Personnages** : Shaka, Mû

* * *

><p>Shaka leva le regard en suivant l'élévation des étages de la haute tour verticale marquant la terre de Jamir. Á peine eut-il frôlé le sol à l'aspect rude et stérile, caractéristique des hautes altitudes, que le cosmos de Mû entra en résonance avec tout le bâtiment. Évidemment, sa présence n'était pas passée inaperçue.<p>

La circulation sourde du cosmos du Bélier qui se répandait dans les moindres atomes de la pagode bruissait clairement comme une invite à en pénétrer les remparts, hermétiquement clos à toute présence humaine non autorisée. Car malgré toute la puissance mentale qui était la sienne, Shaka lui-même ne pouvait en franchir les murs scellés sans l'autorisation du maître des lieux. C'est ainsi guidé par ce dernier que le chevalier de la Vierge se téléporta directement à l'étage central, un des lieux les plus agréables de la tour, avec la chambre et la bibliothèque.

Seul un feu ondoyant éclairait la pièce circulaire, répandant une lumière orange profonde, à la fois épaisse et fluide. Celle-ci offrait un aspect particulier aux objets qu'elle enrobait, comme faisant affleurer leur âme profonde et vivante à la surface même de leur matérialité.

Á quelque distance, face à l'emplacement où se tenait Shaka, était Mû, à demi couché au milieu d'un large entassement de coussins fournissant un appui tout à fait confortable, proche de la cheminée afin de profiter au mieux de la chaleur, chaleur que lui procurait également une longue couverture lui recouvrant la totalité du corps. Seules deux mains blanches faisaient exception, tenant avec une grâce naturelle un livre à la couverture souple. Il releva à peine la tête de son ouvrage pour croiser le regard de son visiteur, resté d'un bleu électrique malgré les couleurs chaudes saturant la pièce.

« - Je me doutais que tu viendrais.

- Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Je ne sais pas. Cela fait un mois que je suis à Jamir. J'ai laissé Kiki se joindre aux Bronzes pour accompagner Athéna au Japon pendant quelques jours… »

Mû s'interrompit pour poser son livre sur le sol orné de tapis puis laissa sa silhouette s'affaisser un peu plus contre la surface moelleuse qui lui servait d'appui.

« - Disons que je l'espérais… »

Shaka réussit à conserver une posture stoïque tandis que, sur ces paroles, Mû dégageait les pans de sa couverture, offrant dans un geste maîtrisé une peau entièrement blanche aux révélations de la lumière. Ces sinuosités des bras et des jambes, rehaussées par les flammes, ce sillon sur son ventre, creusé par une orientation biaisée de ses hanches et souligné par une ombre portée de sa propre chair… Shaka le regardait.

Malgré son attitude désinvolte, le jeune atlante ne put empêcher un afflux de sang de venir rosir ses joues.

Quelques instants de flottement s'écoulèrent encore, mesurés par les rudes battements de cœur dans la poitrine de Mû. Enfin, la Vierge abandonna ses sandales au milieu de la pièce et s'avança d'un pas superbe pour rejoindre son homologue. Il voulut attendre encore mais, ainsi alangui auprès du maître de Jamir, il fut vite oublieux de toute étiquette, autorisant sa main à aller chercher le contact d'une épaule, à caresser un bras, à se modeler contre un flanc élastique. Ils se rapprochèrent. Shaka, légèrement en surplomb, se pencha sur les lèvres de Mû, son sari monastique glissant déjà sur une peau traversée de tremblements.

Tout était calme à Jamir, comme souvent à cette attitude solitaire. L'atmosphère brûlante était retombée, remplacée par une vague haleine bienheureuse. Shaka, les joues rouges et l'esprit brumeux, respirait fort et mal.

« - Ça va ?

- Oui… » Lâcha l'indou dans un souffle.

Mû observa la cage thoracique de son vis-à-vis démentir ses propos. Tandis que la Vierge commençait à éprouver une légère nausée, il sentit une paume de main être appliquée sur sa poitrine. Immédiatement, les plus infimes tissus de ses poumons se dilatèrent et tout sentiment de malaise s'évapora dans une bouffée de chaleur libératrice.

« - Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu as fait des efforts physiques trop intenses et trop vite. Ton corps n'a pas eu le temps de s'habituer à l'altitude et au manque d'oxygène. »

Shaka sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Mû avait les siens fermés. L'homme le plus proche de dieu sentit la peau de l'atlante caresser la sienne à différents endroits de son corps tandis que celui-ci bougeait à la recherche d'une position plus confortable, laissant échapper un frémissement de voix plein de fatigue et de bien-être. Shaka aida les pleins et les déliés du corps de Mû à s'ajuster aux siens en bougeant à son tour, attrapant sa cuisse blanche pour la faire passer par-dessus ses propres jambes, levant le menton pour libérer le creux de son cou, appliquant non sans délice son ventre contre le sien. Une dernière pression de la main dans un dos parsemé de mèche à présent en désordre et la sérénité s'installa. Shaka, les yeux toujours ouverts, regardait Mû comme il le pouvait. Dans ces moments, comme jamais, il lui semblait avoir le privilège de l'observer dans le plus parfait abandon, le naturel le plus inaltéré. Il n'avait aucune posture à tenir, ses gestes n'étaient plus là pour faire transparaître un statut. Il était juste.

La Vierge se demanda alors, comment lui-même était-il dans ces instants ? Comment Mû le percevait-il ? Ils n'en parlaient jamais. Shaka y réfléchissait beaucoup, mais n'en parlait jamais. Bien sûr, il s'était posé la question : était-il amoureux de Mû ?

Non. C'était la réponse qu'il avait choisi. Il aimait parler avec Mû. De toutes sortes de choses. Il lui trouvait de l'esprit, un esprit élevé même, suffisamment en accord avec le sien pour permettre une entente amicale tout en lui exposant une originalité, voir des positions opposées aux siennes tout à fait enrichissantes.

S'ils en étaient venus à la chair, c'était purement par hasard, sans préméditation ni projection dans l'avenir. Shaka faisait d'ailleurs une nette distinction entre les visites amicales et les visites « charnelles ». Aucun d'eux ne faisait allusion à ces moments-là au cours de leurs conversations courantes. C'étaient des moments de vie, isolés, n'engageant rien, comme la vie d'un homme en était remplie : manger, dormir… On n'impliquait pas toutes les fibres de son être dans ces activités. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien pu mettre en place ce rituel avec quelqu'un d'autre… Enfin, sans doute pas Milo. Jamais ce forcené de l'amour avec un grand A n'aurait accepté, ni même essayé de comprendre une appréhension aussi ataraxique des relations humaines. Question de culture peut-être ? Et puis, qu'était-ce, cette sacralisation démesurée de l'amour ? L'amour ne naissait-il pas et ne disparaissait-il pas exactement comme tous les autres sentiments ? La colère, la tristesse, la joie… Oui, définitivement, un sentiment comme les autres. L'élever à une valeur disproportionnée ne faisait que témoigner d'un manque de maîtrise de soi, que troubler la sérénité intérieure. Preuves en étaient toutes les souffrances et les folies qui avaient été engendrées en son nom. D'ailleurs, l'amour existait-il vraiment ? N'était-ce pas juste une association de sentiments-jalousie, narcissisme, envie- s'agglomérant sur une ou plusieurs personnes privilégiées ? Était-ce, en outre, un privilège ? Non, il préférait de loin cette relation mesurée et sereine, pure de toute tension qu'il partageait avec Mû.

Bien sûr, il ne venait pas seulement assouvir froidement une pulsion physique dans les bras de ce dernier. Il avait trop de respect pour cet homme. Et puis, il l'intriguait aussi… Peut-être son côté « atlante »… Ce n'était pas une différence palpable, mais en dehors des faibles signes physiques distinctifs, il y avait un petit quelque chose… Une sorte d'émanation, d'écho étrange qu'il ne ressentait avec aucun autre humain. Il lui arrivait même parfois de venir le voir uniquement pour ressentir cette tension. Celle-ci ne s'exprimait pas toujours dans le charnel, il lui suffisait parfois d'observer ses gestes, d'entendre sa voix… Il ne parvenait pas encore à s'expliquer cette sensation. Cela le pousserait à revenir encore et encore…jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y épuise.

La respiration était devenue moins pressante contre son ventre. Les jambes mêlées aux siennes, les bras passés de chaque côté de ses flancs, le visage niché au creux de ses clavicules, Mû, étranger à ces pensées, s'était endormi.

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture!<p>

Pas d'annonce sur le prochain texte car je me tâte encore sur lequel privilégier... Car malgré ma longue absence, je n'ai pas glandouillé! J'hésite encore entre le texte où, enfin, tous les chevaliers sont présents, et en même temps je vous prie, ou nourrir votre insatiable soif de Milo et de Camus... Car je sais que vous aimez ça, petites facétieuses fleurs bleues que vous êtes, fusse dans votre inconscient le plus profond...

Sur ce, à bientôt!


	7. Chapter 7 Et il se souvint alors

Bonjour/bonsoir!

Mon dieu, j'ai tellement faim que je n'arrive plus à penser.

(Au fil des jours, mes phrases d'introduction se chargent un peu plus de charisme et de profondeur.)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Masami Kurumada et la Toeï.

**Titre** : Et il se souvint alors...

**Personnages** : Tous! [insérer ici applaudissements respectueux et admiratifs]

**Infos particulières** : mention d'un personnage de "The lost Canvas". Ce n'est pas fondammental si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est Rodrigue El Cid, le chevalier du Capricorne. Si vous êtes Kurumada-puriste, vous pouvez le remplacer par sa version "The Next Dimension".

**Mais encore?** : j'ai eu une review Guest de Leila 26 la dernière fois, merci à toi! Je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre 6 (auquel il manque le titre dans la barre de droite! ho no! Il faut changer ça!) t'aie plus, parce que moi aussi je l'aime bien, ha ha! Cette fois-ci la publication fut plus rapide.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>L'étage central de la tour de Jamir se constituait d'une pièce des plus agréables. Le dur sol de pierre s'effaçait sous un véritable dallage de tapis chatoyants, de couleurs aussi diverses que les formes géométriques qui en ornaient la surface à la façon des mandalas. Des heures entières le petit Kiki, et Mû avant lui, en avait suivi les lignes complexes, crapahutant dans tous les sens sous un regard ainé bienveillant. Un canapé, un coffre recouvert de cuir, une table basse, d'autres petits meubles en bois finement sculptés et de multiples coussins, du plus simple au plus brodé, agrémentaient le lieu à l'atmosphère aussi chaleureuse que les lourdes tentures en tissus qui isolaient les murs.<p>

Sur l'un des petits meubles siégeait humblement une modeste horloge de bois, sculptée autrefois par Rodrigue, puis emportée par Shion et peinte de sa main avant de s'établir définitivement dans la pagode jamirienne, voyageant de temps en temps entre les pièces, au gré des habitants et des besoins. Petite horloge toute simple chargée de souvenirs. Petite horloge que par inadvertance, Kiki avait cassée dans la matinée dans un débordement d'énergie peu conciliable avec un lieu clos. Petite horloge cassée qui provoqua un vent de panique chez Mû lorsqu'il se rendit compte, non seulement que ce cher objet qu'il avait connu toute sa vie ne fonctionnait plus, mais également qu'il était _très_ en retard pour une réunion à laquelle il devait impérativement assister au Sanctuaire.

Il ne prit pas le temps de se changer, se téléportant en une fraction de seconde aux pieds du Sanctuaire, au plus près que le lui permettait le cosmos d'Athéna. Immédiatement, il se mit à courir, les pans de sa robe de style atlante claquant au vent chaud de Grèce et au rythme de sa course, révélant par instants fugitifs des éclats de peau blanche et glabre. Le bandeau de tissu qui lui ceignait avantageusement la taille voletant anarchiquement derrière lui, tel les ailes d'un insecte étrange, ajoutait à l'aspect décalé de sa silhouette colorée et mouvante au milieu de la monochromie austère des lieux. Dans sa course, Mû tentait tant bien que mal d'attacher ses cheveux avec son habituel cordon de cuir rouge afin de se donner un air moins négligé et d'éviter les nœuds que les fortes bourrasques ne manqueraient pas d'assembler dans ses cheveux. Cependant, le facétieux Aquilon ne put s'empêcher de venir jouer entre ses doigts pour leurs en soustraire le dit cordon. Mais d'autres doigts puissants sortis de derrière des rochers s'en emparèrent de nouveau. Mû se retourna, vent, cheveux et larges pans de tissus amplifiant ce simple mouvement. Il croisa alors un regard étrangement pétillant, puis, un son tout à fait inapproprié et lourd de sous-entendus résonna à ses blanches oreilles.

Essoufflé, le chevalier du Bélier franchit les lourdes portes en bois qui ouvraient sur l'une des salles du treizième temple. Le léger brouhaha de conversation qui animait l'air, encore maintenu relativement frais par les épaisses pierres des murs, se centra alors dans une exclamation pour marquer l'arrivée du dernier Or attendu.

« - Whoa, Mû ! Quelle tenue ! Souligna admirativement Aphrodite.

- Hé bien, fit Aldébaran après un bref rire qui fit trembler les meubles, que t'est-il donc arrivé ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être en retard. Et puis, tu fais une de ces têtes !

- C'est…heu… hé bien…

- Allons gamin, qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? Demanda Dohko d'une voix puissante et posée, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en signe d'écoute.

- Je… Je courais en montant les escaliers pour atteindre le sommet du Sanctuaire quand j'ai perdu ma lanière de cuir. Je me retourne pour la ramasser et là, je croise un garde qui me regarde bizarrement… Je pense que c'est un nouveau, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, enfin cela dit, je ne connais pas tous les gardes qui… Enfin bref, je croise ce garde et… J'ai vraiment du mal à le croire mais… Il me siffle ! Il me regarde avec un sourire en coin et commence à déblatérer des choses étranges sur mon « imposante crinière », sur mes « hanche mulassières », sur le fait que c'est très cavalier de ma part de ne pas porter mon masque… Il me semble même qu'il a fait un jeu de mot obscène en me disant que, si moi j'étais pressé de monter les escaliers, lui il monterait bien autre chose… »

Il y eut un silence peuplé des visages des onze Ors, de Kanon et du Pope, chacun crispés dans des expressions aussi indéfinissables que ridicules, preuve d'une éminente tentative de contrôler leurs muscles zygomatiques face à la mine dévastée de leur collègue. Shion, à ce moment-là, regretta de ne pas avoir déjà mis son masque.

« - Je…crois que je me suis fait draguer. »

Sans que personne ne sache qui l'avait amorcé, la fine fleur de la chevalerie éclata d'un rire moqueur et joyeux. Même Mû, malgré le choc et la position gênante dans laquelle il se trouvait, ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire. Au moins, son retard était oublié.

Après avoir repris sa respiration, Shion coupa court à cet instant de frivolité afin d'éviter un débordement irréversible et invita avec fermeté à commencer la réunion. Il fit également une note dans un coin de son esprit : dès qu'il saurait qui avait osé poser un regard lubrique sur son enfant, ce quelqu'un allait devoir s'attendre à faire de nombreux, très nombreux tours de garde. Chacun s'installa sans véritablement être dans un état d'esprit propice, Mû jetant même un coup d'œil discret à sa démarche pour vérifier s'il avait vraiment des « hanches mulassières ».

Tandis que le Pope semblait présenter avec sérieux les points cruciaux de la vie du Sanctuaire qui allaient être abordés, aucun des pseudo-participants ne put empêcher les réminiscences de situations honteuses de s'imposer à leur esprit.

Aphrodite se souvint du matin où, après des mois de dur labeur, il avait découvert sa plantation entière de rosiers complètement dévastée par une maladie foudroyante, et cela deux jours avant l'évaluation prévue par son maître. Il fut alors victime de la pire crise d'angoisse que le médecin en poste à cette époque (qui n'était autre que Shion) aie jamais vu. Son maître, pris de pitié, lui accorda une semaine de repos pour qu'il se remette. N'ayant jamais pu identifier la cause de cette hécatombe, aujourd'hui encore Aphrodite allait vérifier tous les matins le cœur serré si ses roses étaient toujours en vie.

Shaka se souvint de la fois où, lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, il était tombé la tête la première dans les eaux du Gange. Il n'avait jamais surmonté ce traumatisme de l'enfance et évitait avec soin les trop grandes étendues d'eaux. Il avait par ailleurs récemment commencé une sorte de thérapie avec Kanon qui avait lui aussi une relation complexe et paradoxale avec l'élément liquide.

Camus se souvint du jour où, après avoir rangé un livre à la hâte, il l'avait ensuite retrouvé avec la couverture et quelques pages cornées. Il vit, il rougit, il pâlit à cette vue.

Milo se souvint du jour où, arachnophobe, il avait appris que le scorpion n'était pas un insecte.

Aldébaran se souvint de cette nuit où il s'était réveillé dans la panique la plus totale après avoir rêvé qu'il n'était plus un taureau mais un bœuf.

Deathmask se souvint du jour où, invité à dîner chez Aphrodite, il vit celui-ci casser les spaghettis en morceaux, arguant qu'ils « ne rentraient pas dans la casserole ». Il fallut longtemps au Poisson pour obtenir le pardon suite à cet acte infâme.

Saga se souvint d'une honte personnelle où, mal réveillé, il avait hurlé en croyant avoir surpris Kanon dans sa salle de bain. Il s'était en fait avéré qu'il s'était confronté un peu trop brutalement à son miroir.

Kanon se souvint de la fois où, après une cuite particulièrement mémorable, il s'était fait surprendre par son frère un matin alors qu'il fouillait dans sa salle de bain à la recherche d'une aspirine. Il lui avait fallu employer la plus fine des rhétoriques pour convaincre par la suite Saga que, plongé encore dans les brumes du sommeil, celui-ci n'avait dû voir en réalité que son propre reflet dans la glace.

Aiolia repensa à la fois où, enfant, il avait entendu Aphrodite parler des joies de la neige qui tombait en abondance en Suède. Frustré de n'en avoir jamais eu au Sanctuaire, il avait pris une planche et s'était élancé depuis les marches du temple du Lion, improvisant ainsi une piste de luge. Il ne se souvenait pas de la chute magistrale qui avait suivi, mais on la lui avait souvent racontée…

Aiolos se souvint de la fois où, encore apprenti chevalier du Sagittaire, il avait fait s'évanouir le Grand Pope. Jouant à Guillaume Tel, arc et flèche d'or en main, il avait pris pour cible le petit dragon qui ornait le casque popale.

Il s'avérait, par une amusante coïncidence, que le pire souvenir du Grand Pope était exactement le même que celui du Sagittaire.

Shura se souvint du jour où, très fier de lui, il avait présenté à Aphrodite un portrait qu'il avait fait de lui. Le jeune suédois en pleine puberté le pris très mal en voyant le résultat, hurlant avec des trémolos dans la voix que le portrait en question était très moche avec ses formes géométriques de partout et pas du tout ressemblant. Shura avait répliqué que c'était normal, que c'était du cubisme et que le cubisme était une manière de remettre en question une certaine vision linéaire du monde issue des idées de la Renaissance, mais il fut coupé par une violente gifle outrée. Amer, il décida de se reconvertir dans la sculpture.

Dokho se souvint d la première fois qu'on l'avait appelé « vieux maître ». Ça lui avait fichu un de ces coups...

Ce jour-là, les petits sourires impromptus et les coups d'œil complices teintèrent la réunion professionnelle d'une toute autre valeur.

« - HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Alors toi le bleu, tu fais fort ! Á peine une semaine de service et tu racoles par méprise un chevalier d'Or !

- Wah ! Tu bas presque le vieux Nicomède qui avait trébuché dans la lanière de sa sandale et s'était étalé par terre en répandant les eaux sales du treizième temple dans tout le jardin du chevalier des Poissons, qui était, en ce temps-là, encore apprenti. Ça avait fait crever toute la roseraie ! T'aurais dû voir la tête du gosse quand il a vu le carnage. En tout cas, je peux te dire que le Nicomède, il avait fait profil bas pendant un moment. Enfin, dans ton malheur, tu es tombé sur le chevalier du Bélier. Un mec sympa. Pas rancunier, à moins de vraiment chercher les problèmes…

- Je… Je crois que j'ai utilisé des métaphores équestres dégradantes pour le désigner…

- WAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'à un poste de garde, dans ce lieu de guerre et de souffrance, s'élevèrent des rires dans la chaleur du soir.

* * *

><p>Merci d'être arrivé jusque-là!<p>

Et c'est parti, je retourne finir les derniers détails pour les prochains textes. Il faut aussi que je me mettre à jour sur les nombreuses publications que j'ai ratées depuis mon absence!

A bientôt!


	8. Chapter 8 : 07 juillet 1983

Bonjour/bonsoir!**  
><strong>

Comment allez-vous? Voici un peu de lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : tout à Masami Kurumada et à la Toeï

**Titre** : 07 juillet 1983

**Personnages** : Milo, Camus, Aiolia, Erato, le Pope, vous commencez à sentir l'arnaque ou je peux encore rajouter Astérix et Obélix?

* * *

><p><strong>07 juillet 1983<strong>

« - Hum, Camus ? Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr Milo, assied-toi. »

Milo tiqua à l'écoute de l'horrible accent mais se retint de tout commentaire. Pour le moment.

« - De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Hé bien… Voilà Camus, je voulais que tu saches à quel point notre amitié a de la valeur pour moi et que, quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, j'aimerais…j'espère…que ce lien restera. Tu sais…

- Regarde-moi quand tu parles. »

Comme piqué par son propre dar, Milo se redressa dans un vif sursaut et resta interdit quelques minutes, les muscles tendus et la bouche ouverte. Après un clignement de paupière et un bref instant d'égarement durant lequel ses yeux tentèrent avec des mouvements erratiques de retrouver ses mots, comme si ceux-ci venaient de s'éparpiller sur le sol, le Scorpion tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

« - Ha, heu… Oui, Camus… »

Il releva la tête et rencontra le visage de son vis-à-vis dont le regard brillant l'encourageait à poursuivre. Il crut même percevoir un léger mouvement de tête bienveillant. Milo s'éclaircit peu gracieusement la gorge et poursuivit.

« - Camus… Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Non seulement parce que tu es intelligent, puissant, charismatique, et tant d'autres choses… Mais parce que tu es tout ça à ta manière. Tu es si fascinant, Camus… Je me sens tellement privilégié de pouvoir être ton ami. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas étaler tes sentiments, ni tes pensées profondes, et ça me va mais… Moi j'aimerais te donner les seules choses que je peux t'offrir… Mon honnêteté et mon cœur. Je t'aime Camus. »

Il avait réussi à maintenir son regard qui brillait à présent du flux de l'adrénaline que l'exaltation de la déclaration avait provoqué.

« - …

- …

- Mais moi aussi mon petit Choupinou !

- Arrête de te moquer Aiolia ! Gémit plaintivement un Milo visiblement à cran qui se prit la tête dans les mains.

- C'est pour dédramatiser, se justifia le fautif en retenant un rictus hilare.

- C'était aussi pour dédramatiser que tu prenais cette voix ridicule ?

- J'essayais d'imiter Camus… Pour te mettre plus dans l'ambiance.

- Camus ne parle pas du tout comme ça !

- Il a quand même une espèce de petit accent…

- « Avoir une espèce de petit accent » ne signifie pas « avoir un canard qui joue de la contrebasse au fond de la gorge » !

- … Quoi ?

- Je me comprends.

- C'est déjà ça. Quoique. Bref, ça ne va pas du tout.

- Comment ! Geignit Milo qui réussit la prouesse de faire résonner la teinte aigue de la catastrophe et le râle de la révolte dans ce simple mot.

- Non, soutint Aiolia, ça ne va pas. Déjà, j'ai dû te reprendre sur le regard. Quand on se confesse à quelqu'un, on le dévisage un minimum, pour établir le contact, éveiller le sentiment, tu vois ? Hé oui, je sais que c'est dur, trancha-t-il en réponse à la plainte souffreteuse que poussa Milo, mais c'est à Camus que tu déclares ton amour, pas à tes pieds ! »

L'intéressé rentra la tête dans les épaules en se mordant la lèvre face à la criante vérité.

« - Si ça te stresse trop de plonger tes prunelles enflammées de passion aux reflets plus ou moins scabreux dans les orbes azurines de…

- Aioliaaaaa…

- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête. Bon, je disais que si ça te stresse trop, trouve un autre endroit à fixer dans le même périmètre que ses yeux, je ne sais pas moi, sa joue, une mèche de cheveux, ses sourcils… »

Il marqua une pause et sourit. Les paupières de Milo se plissèrent, concentrant un regard farouche sur sa cible.

« -Si j'entends la moindre remarque de ta part… »

L'attitude du Lion se nimba d'innocence feinte et Milo poursuivit :

« - Bon, quoi d'autre ?

- Hé bien… »

Aiolia laissa trainer les dernières syllabes en faisant mine de réfléchir.

« - … Tout ce que tu dis en fait. »

Interloqué, l'apprenti amoureux ne put laisser échapper que des borborygmes amphigouriques.

« - Mais oui, outre le fait que ce soit mièvre et rebattu, c'est juste n'importe quoi ! Tu me sors des phrases dans tous les sens, ça n'a pas la moindre logique ! Il faudrait que tu te prépares un texte à l'avance.

- Hors de question ! S'insurgea le Scorpion gonflé de fierté. Je veux parler à Camus avec l'élan de mon cœur !

- Ouiiiii, fit Aiolia dubitatif, mais tu pourrais juste te donner des points de repères, pour éviter de te perdre le jour-j. Tient, ce qui serait sympa, ce serait de rajouter une citation. Comme il s'acharne à te faire lire des tas de trucs, ça pourrait lui plaire, non ? Du genre : _Il pleut sur mon cœur Comme il pleut sur la ville Quelle est cette langueur Qui pénètre mon cœur ? _

- Ça ne viendrait pas d'un des livres de poésie que Camus m'a laissé ça ?

- Si, hé hé. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait me servir un jour. Avoue que ça fait son petit effet !

- En tout cas, tu as bonne mémoire… Mais tu crois vraiment que ça lui fera plaisir ?

- C'est évident ! Tu devrais même lui jouer une petite scène romantique, te mettre à genoux devant lui, saisir ses mains dans les tiennes, faire pétiller tes yeux et lui déclamer des vers avec une voix rendue tremblante d'émotion ! »

Milo eut une moue sceptique que son camarade capta aussitôt.

« - Bon, je vais te montrer. Tu joues Camus et moi je joue ton rôle, comme ça tu pourras te rendre compte de l'effet que ça fait. »

Assis sur l'une des marches séparant le huitième et le septième temple, Milo croisa les chevilles, comme le faisait souvent Camus, et redressa le dos tandis qu'Aiolia posait un genou à terre et lui prenait délicatement les mains entre ses doigts. Appliquant minutieusement ses propres conseils, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et se mit à psalmodier, tentant ainsi de créer une atmosphère d'intimité.

Pourtant, le récent et discutable adorateur d'Érato sentit une présence proche incompatible avec son entreprise. Il se retourna et croisa le Cancer, immobilisé sur une marche depuis un temps indéfini, l'hébétement pur imprimé sur son visage. Le jeune Lion lui lança un regard noir préventif, aussi bien pour son propre salut que pour celui de Milo qui, alerté par le soudain avortement de la récitation, avait lui aussi remarqué le troisième homme inopportun et commençait à prendre une couleur blanchâtre.

Lorsqu'il la capta, Deathmask ne put que protester à la menace muette.

« - Ha non ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en faisant une croix devant sa bouche à l'aide de ses index, non non non, moi je ne vois rien, je ne dis rien, je ne pense à rien, d'ailleurs je ne suis plus là ! »

Et suivant ses paroles, le malheureux Cancer poursuivit sa descente, ne manquant pas de se boucher les oreilles avec ses paumes de mains pour compléter le tableau. C'était inouï ! Est-ce qu'il allait rencontrer ces deux zigotos à chaque fois qu'il reviendrait d'une convocation chez le Pope ? Fou, c'est sûr, ce Sanctuaire le rendrait fou !

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'ai finalement fait une petite suite à <em>17 mai. <em>A celles qui se désespèrent de voir enfin Camus en personne, ne pleurez plus et reposez ces ustensiles qui je n'en doute pas, sont destinés à une action violente contre l'auteur, il arrivera bientôt et avec panache. En tout cas il arrivera. Il sait se faire attendre, le noble chevalier du Verseau.

A bientôt et merci de votre passage!


	9. Chapter 9 : 23 août 1983

**Bien le bonjour/Bonsoir!  
><strong>

Dieux du ciel! Excusez cette fort longue absence.

Mais bon, les absences les plus longues étant les meilleures, et fautes excusées étant à moitié avouées, me revoilà finalement avec la suite des espoirs amoureux de Milo

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : tout à Masami Kurumada et à la Toeï.

**Titre **: 23 août 1983

**Personnages **: Milo, Camus (enfin! c'est pas trop tôt!).

* * *

><p><strong>23 août 1983<strong>

Il poussa un soupir. Milo, allongé sur son lit, s'ennuyait. C'était horrible l'ennui. Et il faisait abominablement chaud. Toute activité était réduite au strict nécessaire. Boire, respirer, penser, regarder le plafond, s'ennuyer, fermer les yeux pour ne plus avoir à regarder le plafond, continuer à s'ennuyer, essayer de penser…mais penser à quoi ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud… Il rêvait d'être envoyé en mission dans un pays bien froid… Tient, la Sibérie… Il y emmènerait Camus… Le pauvre Camus, comme il devait souffrir…. Quoique, s'il se servait un peu de son cosmos pour isoler son temple, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si mal loti. Oh, ça lui faisait penser, il n'avait qu'à relire quelques aphorismes pour s'occuper. Comme il ne les lisait pas dans l'ordre, il devait bien lui en rester quelques un à découvrir.

Milo rouvrit les yeux et tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet où se tenaient empilés les livres prêtés par le chevalier des glaces. Il sentait, dans ce simple geste, les draps lui coller à la peau en sueur de son dos nu. Dieux… Il était pourtant déjà cinq heures de l'après-midi…

_« La ponctualité est une voleuse de temps »_

Hé hé hé. Le Pope ne serait sans doute pas d'accord avec ça.

Il laissa passer quelques pages.

_« Aujourd'hui, les gens connaissent le prix de tout et la valeur de rien »_

_« Ceux qui voient une différence entre l'âme et le corps n'ont ni l'un ni l'autre »._

Tient, « Vie d'Oscar Wilde ». Il y avait une petite biographie à la fin.

1854 : naissance d'Oscar Fingal O'Flahertie Wills Wilde à Dublin le 16 octobre…études brillantes…non-conformisme…s'installe à Londres…épouse Constance Mary Lloyd…écrit ses premières nouvelles…_Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ choque le public anglais…passion qui l'unit à Lord Alfred Douglas… Hé ? Mais, il n'était pas marié ?... écrit des comédies…critique acerbe de la « bonne société »…attaque en diffamation la marquis de Queensberry…jugé pour homosexualité et condamné à deux ans de travaux forcés… Aïe, ça ne rigolait pas à l'époque… Meurt à Paris en 1900.

Il posa les _Aphorismes _et attrapa le recueil de Verlaine. Ha, il y avait aussi une chronologie. C'était intéressant de voir la vie des auteurs. D'ailleurs Camus lui avait conseillé de se renseigner là-dessus, ça permettait parfois de mieux comprendre l'œuvre, mais il ne fallait pas non plus tout confondre.

Alors, 1844, 30 mars, naissance de Paul-Marie Verlaine…séjour dans le midi…1854, 20 octobre, naissance à Charleville de Jean-Arthur Rimbaud.

Milo fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi mentionnait-on la naissance de Rimbaud dans la biographie de Verlaine ?

C'est vrai que Camus lui avait dit de lire les deux recueils ensembles… Piqué de curiosité, Milo suivit les inscriptions imprimées en encre noire avec son doigt, cherchant le nom de « Rimbaud ». Là ! 1871, fin août début septembre. Lettres de Rimbaud à Verlaine….voyage à Londres, en Belgique…violente scène, menace de suicide…quitte Rimbaud…Ivre, Verlaine tire sur son ami qui est légèrement blessé au poignet. 1875, violente dispute avec Rimbaud.

Son nom ne réapparaît plus qu'une fois. 1891, 10 novembre, mort.

Hé bien, c'était une amitié bien tumultueuse.

Milo laissa le livre sur ses cuisses et se saisit cette fois du recueil de Rimbaud pour comparer les biographies. Il retrouva les mêmes dates, sensiblement les mêmes événements, à une formulation près…une formulation qui l'intrigua : « …en compagnie de Verlaine, avec qui Rimbaud se noua d'une amitié particulière… ». Comment cela « particulière » ? Parce qu'ils se disputaient souvent ? Il acheva les dernières pages mais ne trouva rien de plus qui aurait pu l'éclairer.

Pourtant, cela était vrai… Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans leur amitié. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air d'avoir de forts caractères.

En tous cas, tous avaient eu de sacrées vies… Wilde, Rimbaud, Verlaine… Était-ce le cas pour tous les écrivains ? Milo, les deux recueils sur les genoux, les _Aphorismes_ reposant non loin sur les draps, se mit à rêvasser. Puis d'un geste sec, il reprit Rimbaud et en fit voleter vivement les pages, l'encre des mots et le jaune des feuilles se superposant, frôlant à peine ses pupilles, jusqu'à s'arrêter net, page 252, cherchant et se focalisant sur cette phrase : « Verlaine, avec qui Rimbaud se lia d'une amitié particulière ».

Pourquoi cette phrase l'intriguait-elle tant ? C'était évident qu'ils avaient eu une relation bizarre, à voyager ensemble mais à se disputer tout le temps, Verlaine allant même jusqu'à tirer sur Rimbaud. On aurait dit une tragédie.

En observant les deux couvertures, où l'on pouvait voir reproduits les portraits des auteurs, Milo eu une impression de gâchis. C'était étrange, ces deux hommes étaient morts depuis longtemps, il ne les connaissait pas. En fait, il trouvait la chronologie désagréablement superficielle. On ne savait pas, pourquoi se disputaient-ils ? Pourquoi continuaient-ils à voyager ensemble et à se chercher malgré tout ? Leurs vies qui semblaient si compliquées et bouillonnantes étaient soudain réduites à des dates et des événements sommaires, retranscrits avec une froideur qui produisait un décalage presque blessant. Milo sentit alors le besoin de parler. De parler de ça. Ou tout simplement de vivre, une vraie vie, sans dates et sans page numérotée à l'encre noire d'une imprimerie.

Le tout jeune Scorpion passa les jambes par-dessus le matelas et s'empara d'une tunique qu'il enfila rapidement tout en traversant son temple. Il faisait toujours une chaleur plombante et la lumière se réverbérait sur les constructions de pierres anguleuses que les roches ocres et stériles rendaient démesurément solennelles et agressives. Mais l'attention de Milo ne se focalisa pas longtemps sur les violences de l'astre brûlant. L'ennui qui le tenait alors n'était plus le même que celui qui le faisait transpirer un peu plus tôt, immobile dans son lit.

Une fois arrivé au temple du Verseau à l'architecture si particulière, il augmenta brièvement sa cosmoénergie pour signaler sa présence et, lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de bois qui dissimulait les appartements privés de son locataire, Camus ouvrit presque immédiatement.

À ses cheveux brunis et alourdis, ruisselants sur des vêtements visiblement enfilés à la hâte, on pouvait en déduire que Camus avait été délogé de sous la douche. Sa tunique laissée lâche et pendante à la taille recouvrait asymétriquement ses épaules blanches. Les cordons de son court pantalon de lin tombaient mollement en frôlant ses cuisses, laissant deviner que seules ses hanches et le renflement de ses courbes maintenaient son habit en place.

« - Oh, pardon Camus, je te dérange »

Son vis a vis ferma simplement les yeux dans une attitude d'indulgence et se décala pour le laisser rentrer.

« - Je vais aller m'essorer un peu les cheveux, dit le Verseau en constatant d'un coup d'œil aigre que des gouttelettes d'eau commençaient à parsemer le sol. Assied-toi. »

Sa voix était droite et mesurée malgré une petite mélodie, légère trace d'une adolescence à peine érodée. Milo le regarda s'éloigner vers la salle de bain, puis se laissa immerger dans l'atmosphère du onzième temple. Il respirait le bois ambré des meubles et caressait du regard le velours vert des fauteuils. Quelques fantaisies de couleurs habitaient la belle bibliothèque formée de simples casiers. Tous n'étaient pas remplis d'ouvrages de formes, largeurs et teintes différentes. On y trouvait aussi de petites sculptures de glace, touches irréelles et fascinantes, des pots à crayons recouverts de cuir, des presse-papiers, des boîtes de toutes sortes et même un vieil encrier. Certains espaces n'étaient tous simplement pas encore remplis.

Il suivit distraitement les alignements de livres du regard et fut arrêté par une large couverture blanche dont la tranche était marquée d'un titre aux lettres fines et ampoulées.

_« Le Grand Dictionnaire de la Poésie »_

Milo, les yeux grands ouverts, posa le doigt au-dessus de la reliure et tendit l'oreille. Il perçut différents bruits qui lui indiquèrent que Camus n'en avait pas fini avec la salle de bain.

Avec excitation, le jeune Scorpion s'empara du pesant ouvrage et en fit défiler les pages. Elles produisirent un bruissement frêle en dégageant un léger mouvement d'air poussiéreux qui chatouilla son visage et fit trembloter quelques mèches.

_« Rimbaud »_

Le cœur battant légèrement de son audace d'avoir consulté sans autorisation un livre chez Camus, associé à la satisfaction et à la curiosité, Milo se mit à lire. L'article était plus long et beaucoup plus précis que la petite chronologie. Il se sentait poussé par une soif de découverte qu'il n'avait que rarement expérimentée auparavant. Son être à vif imprimait les informations, comme arrachées à un lourd passé enfouit dans le temps et dans les pages. Fébrilement, il retrouvait la formulation ambiguë d' « amitié tumultueuse » jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la simplicité d'une phrase à l'affirmation claire ne s'impose : « commence alors avec Verlaine une relation amoureuse au cœur d'un périple à Londres et à Bruxelles »

Voilà. C'était donc ça. Une tragédie amoureuse. Le fantôme d'un sentiment voilé.

« - Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du thé glacé. »

Surpris par la voix encore lointaine de Camus, Milo sortit de ses réflexions en sursautant et, dans la panique de se faire surprendre en pleine consultation frauduleuse, fourra le livre dans la bibliothèque avec des gestes maladroits.

« - Milo ? »

Camus venait d'apparaître dans le salon.

« - Heu...Oui oui, du thé, c'est super. Merci. »

Camus disparut de nouveau et Milo alla se laisser choir dans le canapé. Il posa ses coudes repliés sur ses genoux et son menton au creux de ses paumes. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait mais il avait en même temps l'impression de n'avoir en réalité que frôlé quelque chose sans arriver vraiment à définir quoi... Comme lorsqu'on a un mot sur le bout de la langue. On le sent, il est là, il palpite, on en aperçoit les contours, mais il est encore ineffable. Il lui manque l'étincelle qui lui donnera forme...un son, une couleur, une image...

« - Tient »

Milo tourna la tête et reçut avec un sourire le verre que Camus lui tendait.

« - Merci. »

Il porta le liquide à ses lèvres tandis que son hôte s'installait dans le fauteuil adjacent. La boisson lui gela la gorge avec délice. Il se rendit alors compte que le simple voyage depuis son temple l'avait fait beaucoup transpirer. Quelques cheveux lui zébraient les joues et le front rendus moites de sueur. Il y appliqua le verre recouvert de gouttes en condensation et poussa un léger soupir. Un petit tintement accompagnant le geste de Camus qui venait de reposer son verre sur la table lui fit rouvrir les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés auparavant.

« - Dis Camus...

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tous les écrivains ont eu une vie troublée ?

- Bien sûr. Il ont consacrés leur vie à la littérature. Même s'ils n'ont écrit que quelques années ou quelques mois, quand tu pénètres dans la littérature, tu te fais également pénétrer par elle. C'est une relation d'infiltration réciproque, immuable et inextinguible. C'est une énergie qui se met parfois à se dilater dans ton cœur, dans ton estomac, dans tes sens... »

Milo écoutait et regardait Camus. Celui-ci présentait son impassibilité usuelle. Pourtant, il lui semblait presque sentir cette passion dont parlait le Verseau circuler dans son corps, dans son dos droit et stoïque, dans ses mains délicatement jointes et posées sur ses genoux, dans ses chevilles croisées mettant en valeur de longues jambes et des pieds d'albâtre inexplicablement préservés d'un entraînement intensif.

« - Et toi Camus, si ta vie devait être un livre, ce serait quoi ?

- Hum... Elle n'est pas facile ta question. Tu veux dire, quel genre de livre j'écrirais ?

- Non, parmi ceux que tu as lus, lequel te correspondrait ? Comme ça, je pourrai le lire », ajouta Milo en rougissant.

Camus sourit faiblement et se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil pour réfléchir.

« - Je ne dirais pas vraiment qu'il y a _un_ livre qui me correspond. Mais disons que, si je pouvais espérer...ma vie serait une mélodie de Tchaïkovski...qui accompagnerait le vers de Baudelaire _Ici tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, luxe, calme et volupté_. »

Il poussa un petit soupir avant d'ajouter :

« - Ce n'est pas très original. Mais de toute façon, il ne faut pas trop se laisser submerger et bien savoir faire la différence : si la littérature est la vie, c'en est surtout une transposition, ou plutôt des transpositions.

- Oula, ne t'inquiète pas, s'exclama Milo avec bonne humeur, je n'en suis pas là !

- C'est compliqué l'art, quand on y réfléchit. Mais ça peut toucher tout le monde j'en suis sûr. Ça permet de se comprendre et de comprendre les autres lorsqu'on n'ose pas toujours le faire dans la vie immédiate. »

Milo rit :

« - Alors, si je veux te comprendre, je dois aller écouter le CD de Tchaïkovski !

- Lis aussi Verlaine et Rimbaud en même temps.

- Et ça me permettra de te comprendre ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu comprendras toi... »

Le grec regardait à présent la français d'un air déboussolé.

« - Wola... Je ne suis plus sûr de tout saisir là... »

Camus, qui jusqu'ici avait regardé intensément Milo, détourna les yeux.

« - Désolé, je dois te paraître vraiment idiot.

- Ne dit pas ça Milo, tu n'es pas du tout idiot, c'est moi... Je ferai mieux de relire _Madame Bovary_ ou _Don Quichotte_ plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, oublie ça. »

Sentant que le Verseau était anormalement troublé, Milo n'insista pas.

« - Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci pour le thé, je vais t'aider à ranger...

- Non laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

- Bien. Je vais aller écouter Tchaïkovski alors. Même si je ne comprends rien, c'est tout de même assez joli. Et puis, ça me fera penser à toi. »

Camus lui adressa un doux sourire. Après un signe de main, le Scorpion partit et le Verseau s'affala dans son fauteuil avec un soupir misérable. Il ne faisait qu'embrouiller encore plus les choses. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il tiqua lorsqu'il remarqua les auréoles qui étaient en train de se former sous les deux verres restés sur la table basse en bois. Il se leva et ces derniers tintèrent entre ses doigts lorsqu'il les saisit pour les rapatrier à la cuisine, remettant droit au passage «_ Le Grand Dictionnaire de la Poésie_ » qui, Athéna sait comment, s'était retrouvé tout tordu, brisant l'ordre strict de la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>J'avoue, ce chapitre est parfaitement dénué de toute action dantesque. D'ailleurs, à mieux y réfléchir, aucun de mes textes ne propose d'actions dantesques... C'est amusant, moi qui m'étais dit que je n'écrirais sans doute rien sur le couple Camus x Milo de peur de ne faire que paraphraser mes prédécesseurs en plus mauvais, je suis en train de doucement m'atteler à la partie la plus difficile : la déclaration! Ha! On ne m'y reprendra plus!<p>

Merci à vous et joyeux halloween! D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'aucun gosse ne viendra sonner à ma porte, je n'ai pas la moindre trace de sucrerie chez moi. Une tranche de pain de mie fera peut-être l'affaire, en ces temps de crise.

A bientôt!


	10. Tous les matins du Bélier

Bonjour/bonsoir!

Hé oui, je suis encore là, et vous?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : tout à Masami Kurumada et à la Toeï

**Titre**: Tous les matins du Bélier

**Perso** : Mû, Kiki

* * *

><p>Les rayons clairs du soleil pénétraient avec la douceur juvénile du levant. Les chants gais et cristallins des oiseaux avaient la même fraîcheur que la rare et fragile rosée qui ne stagnait dans l'air du Sanctuaire que durant cet instant éphémère de l'aurore. La tiédeur qui habitait l'atmosphère n'était encore que l'embryon de la puissante chaleur annihilante qui régnerait dans seulement quelques heures. Mais durant cet instant, le monde du dehors n'en était qu'à son printemps, pastel et faiblement rieur.<p>

Ce fut pourtant un grognement de déplaisir qui accueillit l'éclosion de ce charmant tableau du jour. La caresse flavescente de la lumière fut reçue comme une claque à la fois vitale et douloureuse sur la joue à peine rosée de Mû du Bélier, dont le premier réflexe fut d'enfoncer un peu plus profondément le nez dans son oreiller et de ramener les draps par-dessus sa tête, avec une vigueur encore maladroite de sommeil. Se retrouvant à nouveau dans un agréable cocon d'obscurité, il soupira d'aise, mais malgré la somnolence dans laquelle il flottait encore, son esprit était réveillé. Petit à petit, il prenait conscience. De sa bouche un peu pâteuse. De la chaleur de son souffle sous son retranchement de tissu. Du soleil qui perçait tout de même un peu à travers les fibres des draps. De Kiki qu'il lui faudrait aller réveiller bientôt. De ses responsabilités de chevalier d'Or. De cette vie qu'il n'avait pas choisi. De cette vie qu'il menait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il passa une main sous son T-shirt qu'il décolla de la peau de son torse et de son dos. Il avait eu chaud cette nuit. Cette sensation désagréable de sueur séchée le poussa à se redresser. Il resta quelques secondes assis sur le matelas, sans bouger, les cheveux crêpés par ses agitations nocturnes et les paupières plissées face à la fenêtre lumineuse.

Il prit finalement la décision de se lever mais laissa encore pendre son pied à quelques millimètres du sol, s'amusant à le frôler dangereusement avec de petits mouvements de cheville. C'était la frontière entre le monde extérieur, l'engagement dans l'existence, et son lit, sa seule enclave d'intimité. Le lieu où il était humain, et uniquement humain. Enfin presque. Il sourit faiblement à cette réflexion. Non, il n'était pas si différent d'un être humain...

Il posa son pied à terre et se leva.

Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour se préparer un thé. Tandis qu'il craquait une allumette avec un geste expert pour allumer la gazinière, il bénit la récente installation de l'eau courante au Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il séjournait à Jamir, son premier geste du matin était d'aller à la source la plus proche en fendant l'air glacé pour y puiser l'eau nécessaire à la cuisine et à la toilette. Eau qu'il ne fallait pas oublier de faire bouillir avant toute utilisation. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas mécontent d'échapper à cette besogne lorsqu'il était au premier temple.

Alors que les premières bulles menaçaient d'éclater à la surface, Mû retira la casserole du feu et transvasa l'eau dans une bouilloire préalablement garnie d'un mélange personnel de feuilles de thé. Il éteignit le gaz et laissa infuser avant de verser le liquide dans une simple tasse en terre puis de s'asseoir à sa table, un pied sous les fesses, l'autre jambe laissée pendante. Il se tenait mal, il le savait, et s'il avait été là, Shion n'aurait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer. Mais c'était le seul moment où il se retrouvait seul et durant lequel il pouvait s'adonner à ces petits riens qui lui étaient agréables.

Les deux mains enserrant le récipient chaud et fumant en de jolies volutes, il retint un bâillement.

_Tu vas avoir une scoliose ! _Résonna la voix de Shion dans sa tête, et il retira son pied de sous ses fesses.

Il voulut passer une main dans ses cheveux afin de se réveiller un peu plus, mais ses doigts restèrent bloqués juste en-dessous de la nuque, annonçant un quart d'heure prometteur pour le démêlage. De dépit, il se gratta la tempe et se leva pour se casser un carré de chocolat. C'était bien son seul pécher en matière de nourriture. En règle générale, il n'était pas amateur de sucré. Le chocolat, c'était son exception. Il en donnait également un morceau à Kiki tous les matins, à côté de son bol et de ses tartines, qu'il droguait ainsi depuis plusieurs années.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse trop rêvasser. Il finit son thé en une dernière gorgée et se leva pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Il ferait la vaisselle plus tard.

À présent torse nu dans sa salle de bain, Mû laissait couler l'eau dans la toute petite baignoire tandis qu'il se brossait les cheveux avec force et courage. Cette lourde tâche achevée, il ferma les robinets et plongea dans son bain en repliant ses jambes trop longues. Mû n'y restait jamais plus que le temps nécessaire à la toilette, l'exiguïté de l'objet en céramique rendant l'activité suffisamment inconfortable pour le dissuader de toute tentation à l'indolence. Il aurait dû écouter le chevalier du Cancer et faire installer une douche, mais cela avait fait tellement plaisir à Kiki... Après plusieurs minutes de contorsions rocambolesques, il se tira hors de l'eau, se sentant à la fois soulagé de la moiteur désagréable qu'avait laissé sur lui la chaleur de la nuit et libéré de l'étreinte dure de la baignoire. Il enfila sans grande considération ses vêtements habituels, humbles et pratiques, négligés et pouilleux selon Aphrodite.

Le soleil se faisait à présent plus glorieux et il était temps d'aller réveiller Kiki.

Mû pénétra doucement dans la chambre de l'enfant, qui s'était en partie débarrassé de ses draps. Il passa délicatement ma main dans ses cheveux roux si familièrement embataillés et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Il est l'heure, jeune apprenti ».

Kiki grogna et grimaça en se recroquevillant instinctivement dans son lit.

Mû quitta la chambre en laissant la porte à demi ouverte afin que la lumière le réveille progressivement. Si dans dix minutes son disciple n'était toujours pas levé, il y retournerait pour radicaliser son action en ouvrant les volets, et si cela ne suffisait pas, il lui ferait quitter le lit de ses propres mains en le transportant sur son épaule jusqu'à la cuisine. Parfois, Kiki faisait tout simplement exprès de se cacher sous les draps avec espièglerie, précisément dans le but de se faire transporter sur les épaules de son maître.

Mû retourna dans la salle de bain pour achever sa préparation. Il prit son vieux cordon de cuir rouge pour nouer ses cheveux, puis les bandelettes de tissu qui lui servaient officiellement à protéger ses poignets, officieusement à recouvrir les cicatrices blanchâtres, nettes et précises, qui rendaient sa peau irrégulière à cet endroit. Peut-être avouerait-il un jour que ces marques aux poignets qu'il cachait sous ces bandages, n'étaient pas toutes dues à des réparations d'armures...

Il entendit des bruits de pas et le crissement d'une chaise dans la cuisine. La journée pouvait commencer.

* * *

><p>Voilà, après encore une belle absence, j'ai finalement trouvé le temps de finir un (tout) petit texte, humble de tous points de vue. J'ai bon espoir d'en terminer d'autres dans un temps un peu plus raisonnable! D'ailleurs, ayant passé ces derniers mois à taper, lire, relire et re-relire des textes, j'avoue avoir un peu voulu me débarrasser rapidement de cette étape en ce qui concerne celui-ci. N'hésitez donc pas à me signaler les erreurs que j'ai pu laisser en liberté et qui sont si désagréable à la lecture, afin que je les corrige.<p>

En tout cas merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et à bientôt!


	11. 11 :Boire le jus d'orange à la bouteille

Bonjour/bonsoir!

**Leila26** : Merci! J'aime beaucoup écrire ce genre de textes, j'espère qu'ils sont agréables à lire. Au plaisir de te voir repasser!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : tout à Kurumada et à la Toeï

**Titre** : Boire le jus d'orange à la bouteille.

**Persos** : Camus, Milo. Ooooh, ça sent l'originalité à plein nez! Ha... Non, attendez... Fausse alerte. Mes excuses.

* * *

><p>Camus était confortablement installé dans le canapé beige à ressorts du huitième temple. Un éternel livre à la main, parfaitement à son aise dans les appartements du Scorpion, il avait poussé la commodité jusqu'à poser ses deux pieds, chevilles croisées, sur la table basse en bois dont la surface accidentée témoignait de la rudesse des événements dont elle avait été plus que le témoin malheureux. Apparemment, les sous-verres et le cendrier ne faisaient pas partie des équipements de la maison. Les sets de table non plus. Mais ni les aspérités du mobilier, ni les pieds qui y reposaient ne semblaient déranger le maître des lieux qui, venant de pénétrer dans le salon, vint immédiatement s'installer, la mine joviale, aux côtés de son hôte.<p>

« - Dit mon Camus, si on allait manger en ville ce soir ? »

Camus se contenta de tourner légèrement le poignet pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« - Il est trop tard Milo, il est déjà vingt heure quarante. Le temps de nous préparer, de quitter le Sanctuaire et de faire le chemin jusqu'à Rodario, les restaurants ne nous accepteront plus. Surtout si on n'a pas réservé .

- Oh. Bon. Tant pis. »

Milo s'avachit un peu plus contre le dossier et resta quelques secondes en silence, promenant un regard aléatoire dans la pièce.

« - On se fait un plateau alors ? Juste de quoi grignoter.

- On a déjà fait ça hier. Ce n'est pas très sain de manger de cette manière tous les jours. Et cela ne me dérange pas de préparer moi-même quelque chose tu sais. Tant que j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

Les prunelles de Camus quittèrent les pages noires de lettres cyrilliques et se plantèrent sur le jeune grec à la mine basse et aux joues coupables.

« - Ai-je ce qu'il faut ? »

De plus en plus nerveux, Milo se mis à gigoter.

« - Hum… Il…doit y avoir des œufs et… des poivrons. Il y a du riz aussi et… Hum…

- Tu n'as rien fait n'est-ce pas ? coupa Camus, cinglant.

- Je… Je…

- Milo, je sais que tu n'as rien fait. Tu te débats comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Mais il y en a tellement ! craqua le chevalier du Scorpion, les mains crispées en direction du ciel et les yeux implorants, brillants de contrition.

- Ça n'aurait pas atteint ces proportions si tu avais été plus rigoureux. C'est pourtant simple, nous nous étions mis d'accord.

- Je me suis laissé submerger…

- C'est un fait.

- C'en devient presque un problème plus psychologique que physique…

- C'est intolérable Milo.

- J'ai besoin d'aide Camus !

- Hors de question ! Tu ne m'as pas aidé la fois où le couvercle du mixeur s'est ouvert et a projeté de la sauce tomate un peu partout.

- J'aurais bien voulu t'aider !

- Tu t'es _évanouit_ Milo.

- J'ai cru que c'était du sang et que les lames t'avaient tranché la main ! J'ai eu peur pour toi !

- Ça m'a fait une belle jambe.

- Je ne te savais pas rancunier.

- Ne détourne pas l'accusation, là n'est pas le sujet, et tu le sais très bien. Ce que tu as à faire, tu dois le faire seul.

- …

- Écoute, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à fuir. On ne va pas se mettre à boire le jus d'orange à la bouteille ou à piquer dans les boîtes de conserve avec des cure-dents. Cette vaisselle, il va bien falloir que tu la fasses, et ne compte pas sur moi pour céder sur quoi que ce soit.

- Vient avec moi…

- C'est une plaisanterie !

- Pitié, mon Cœur, s'il te plait… Ça passera plus vite si tu es à mes côtés… »

Camus dévisagea Milo dont l'attitude toute entière criait la supplique et le repentir sincère.

« -Bon, très bien, annonça le Verseau en claquant son livre, je viens m'installer à la cuisine. »

Un peu réjouit, le grec se leva, entrainant son cher et tendre à sa suite.

« -Hé, dit, Camus…

- Non.

- M… Mais…

- Ne cherche pas Milo, à tout ce que tu pourras me dire ce soir, tant que la vaisselle restera du mauvais côté de l'évier, ce sera non. »

Hébété puis boudeur, le Scorpion se mis en place et attrapa l'éponge. C'est sûr, on ne l'y reprendra plus.

Sûrement.

* * *

><p>Ha! Comme promis, j'ai mis moins de temps que la dernière fois pour publier (d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si difficile). En fait je n'arrivais pas du tout à me remettre dans les textes que j'avais débutés, ce qui me frustrait grandement, et voyant le temps libre que j'avais à ma disposition venir à sa fin sans que rien n'ai été fait, j'ai pris une décision grave : je me suis donnée une heure pour écrire un texte, bon ou mauvais, quelque soit le sujet. Et voilà le résultat. Autant vous dire que la fin me donne des urticaires : ouuuuuuh que c'est mauvais! Mais bon, c'est ainsi, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux.<p>

Je ne désespère pas de poursuivre les autres textes cependant!

En espérant que cela vous ai plus !

A bientôt.


	12. Age d'Or

Bonjour/bonsoir!

tout d'abord les réponses aux reviews :

Manganiark : je pense sincèrement qu'il y a des deux. Je considère la vaisselle comme un véritable danger lorsqu'elle atteint un certain stade, et Camus est tout à fait le genre de personnalité stricte sur laquelle on a envie de se reposer une fois qu'on a réussit à entrer dans son intimité. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. D'ailleurs, tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je ne t'ai pas répondu par un message privé, car je sais très bien que tu as un compte ici. Voici pourquoi : hum... Heu... Voilà, tout ça tout ça. Hé hé hé. Merci.

Leila 26 : Merci merci! (parfois la prolixité tue le sentiment). Ca me fait vraiment plaisir.

Encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui commentent! Et qui lisent, tout simplement.

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à Kurumada et à la Toeï

**Titre** : Age d'Or

**Perso** : Shaka, Mû. Oui je sais, promis, bientôt d'autres Ors seront traités.

* * *

><p>La peau blanche, légèrement dorée de Shaka frissonnait sous la chaleur humide des sous-bois. Les muscles de son corps s'enfonçaient dans la mollesse douce et élastique de la mousse fraîche, nacrée d'eau, avec une tension jouissive. Il pénétra et se laissa pénétrer, faisant glisser sa main au cœur d'une onde mouvante étrangement diaphane, griffant une pierre policée qui roula sous ses ongles, accueillant dans son cou un souffle d'air qui fit palpiter son sang. Il enfonçait ses doigts toujours un peu plus dans le fluide tremblotant, caressant les graviers, infiltrant la vase moelleuse, tandis que l'émeraude profonde de la forêt transperçait sa chair de son regard clair à travers les mandorles créées par les arbres. L'odeur ambrée de la sève et celle musquée de l'humus s'exhalaient avec de plus en plus de force, de plus en plus d'étourdissement. La terre puissante recevait Shaka en son sein immense, enserrant son corps entre ses membres presque jusqu'à l'étouffement. Les cheveux de l'homme se mêlaient à présent au flux des eaux, sa bouche léchait et mordait les fleurs sucrées d'un tapis offrant des camaïeux de roses aux reflets mauves que les ombres nées de la lumière crénelée des feuillages faisaient frissonner, et son sang rejoignait par pulsions les sèves vivantes et cachées. Dans ses os résonnait une voix grave, profonde, gutturale et chantante aux sons imprononçables et inouïs. Une force écrasante semblait remplacer l'oxygène et lui broyer la pensée aux rythmes des vibrations graves d'un tambour énorme. Tout en ce lieu expirait sa démesure, tension extrême d'une haleine morte depuis la nuit des temps.<p>

Mais le vent du souffle de Shaka se libéra et fit trembler la mousse, alors les doigts de l'univers lui caressèrent le cou. Et il se reposa.

Lorsque Shaka se redressa sur un coude pour regarder l'être allongé sous lui, celui-ci commença à reprendre au fur et à mesure que se dissipait le brouillard de l'ivresse une forme, un nom, une réalité plus conventionnelle, et il lui murmura :

« Mû... Tu n'es pas un homme, tu es un monde perdu. »

L'atlante lui sourit et leva la main pour caresser sa joue. De ce simple geste, de la sensation des jambes encore étroitement serrées autour de ses hanches, naquit de nouveau en Shaka l'envie de plonger dans ces profondeurs d'Âge d'Or.

* * *

><p>C'est court n'est-ce pas?<p>

Voilà ce que ça fait de fréquenter un peu trop profondément le corps et l'esprit d'un atlante. Oui, c'est bizarre, mais je préfère ne pas trop commenter et vous laisser vous faire votre propre impression.

A bientôt!


	13. Chapter 13: La fleur de l'âge

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Hier, j'ai eu des idées hilarantes et subtiles pour introduire. Mais je les ai oubliées. Je vais donc me contenter de vous remercier d'être là.

Et répondre aux gests de la dernière fois, car je ne vous oublie pas!

**Leila26** : J'ai en effet tendance à faire dans le fragments en ce moment. Merci de tes visites et de ton soutien!

**Manganiark** : Non je plaisante, cette fois-ci je suis bien passée par ton compte. Bien sûr si Manganiark ne repasse pas par ici, ma blague déjà lourdement vaseuse va définitivement sombrer dans les profondeurs du mauvais goût. J'assumerai (douloureusement) cependant.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : tout à Kurumada et à la Toeï

**Titre** : La fleur de l'âge

**Personnages** : Milo, le fleuriste de Rodorio.

* * *

><p>Milo frotta vigoureusement ses paumes de mains nues l'une contre l'autre et remonta son écharpe sur son nez. L'hiver était habituellement froid cette année au Sanctuaire. Il se crispa sous la pression de l'air glacé et se mis à grelotter. Il se réchaufferait en chemin.<p>

Le chevalier du Scorpion était déjà sorti du périmètre des douze maisons du zodiaque et dépassait à présent les baraquements des gardes en direction de Rodorio.

Le sentier plus que la route qui menait au seul village de l'île était constitué de cailloux grossiers qui fendaient le paysage de campagne désert, brumeux et froid comme une fenêtre recouverte de buée.

Que le mois de février est morne.

Pourtant, les traces du soleil, dorées et diaphanes, étaient plus belles que les rayons infernaux des mois d'été. Il n'y avait pas de vent, seul le roulis presque cristallin des roches sous ses pieds accompagnait la marche de Milo. Il renifla malgré l'écharpe et ses yeux rougis le picotaient désagréablement.

Il arriva en vue des petites habitations blanches et resserrées du village qui se détachaient de la rude perspective horizontale avec la douceur d'un tapis de perce-neige. Les pierres chaotiques s'organisèrent en pavés stricts et Milo commença à rencontrer des habitants. Il fut reconnu, mais personne n'osa l'aborder. Il suivit la grande rue en pente jusqu'à un petit magasin de fleurs, humble mais attrayant. La vitrine était chatoyante de couleurs, comme une petite alcôve où le printemps aurait oublié de mourir. Il entra et un carillon tinta.

« - Bonjour ! Claironna le propriétaire, vaguement affairé derrière un comptoir encombré.

- Bonjour. Je viens chercher le bouquet de roses que j'avais commandé.

- Oh oui, je me souviens de vous. Un instant je vous prie. »

Et l'homme tourna les talons pour s'engager dans l'arrière boutique, artistiquement dissimulée par un rideau tombant en draperie. Milo se fit patience, promenant son visage aux alentours, les mains dans les poches, jetant des regards à la cascade de fleurs qui semblait jaillir des moindres recoins. Ce déferlement de diversité multicolore devenait presque inquiétant en comparaison du morne paysage quasi monochrome du dehors.

Le fleuriste fut rapidement de retour, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Voilà, vingt-deux roses rouges, c'est bien cela ? »

Milo acquiesça et fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de la tablette de bois, parsemée ici ou là de feuilles et de pétales.

« - Je vous l'emballe ?

- Je veux bien.

- Une préférence pour les rubans ?

- Rouge et blanc, s'il vous plaît .

- C'est pour une jolie demoiselle ? Un rendez-vous galant ? Badina l'homme en s'exécutant afin de faire la conversation.

- Un anniversaire.

- Voulez-vous que je rajoute une petite carte ? »

Milo refusa.

« - Vingt-deux ans je suppose, d'après le nombre des fleurs ? Poursuivit le commerçant. Très touchant. Haaa... Vingt-deux ans... La fleur de l'âge, si je puis me permettre, ajouta-t-il, les yeux pétillants de sa petite boutade.

- La fleur de l'âge... » admis le chevalier, avec un mouvement de paupière.

Les roses furent vite emballées. Milo paya et sortit, serrant le bouquet contre lui. Il retrouva le froid et son décor poli. Il sentit ses membres se crisper, mais fit malgré tout attention à ne pas abîmer son fragile colis. Il marcha lentement et finit par s'asseoir sur un vieux banc de pierre fêlé, en bordure du chemin qui le ramènerait au Sanctuaire. Le lieu était désert. Il sentait le parfum des fleurs qui se dégageait de leurs pétales veloutées et irisées.

Il y enfouit sa tête et pleura.

Des vingt-deux roses qui reposaient à présent sur la pierre froide, une avait été séparée et trônait à présent dans un vase, au cœur du temple du Scorpion, premier fragment de temps d'un décompte malsain.

* * *

><p>Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce texte (car, oui, je l'ai écrit en plusieurs étapes, oui, je n'en ai pas honte), je me suis dit "tient, je pourrais le publier le jour de l'anniversaire de Camus". Comme nous pouvons tous le constater, c'est un échec retentissant.<p>

Je prévois d'écrire un autre texte qui s'inscrira dans l'ellipse, où Milo est dans le cimetière. Mais je préfère le publier à part, car je veux qu'ici, cela reste une ellipse. Cela me paraît à présent un bon moment pour citer Lamartine : "La poésie vit dans l'ellipse". Car c'est beau.

Merci et à bientôt!


	14. Chapter 14 : Pala

Bonjour/bonsoir!

D'abord les réponses aux reviews :

**Leila26** : pour le chap. 12 : Je suis contente que ce texte t'aie plu car j'ai adoré l'écrire. En fait j'aime bien travailler sur le caractère orgueilleux de Shaka, ça lui donne une personnalité très particulière, d'autant plus après son combat avec Ikki qui l'a forcé à une certaine remise en question. Et oui, c'est vrai que sa relation avec Mû n'est pas vraiment pour lui une occasion de se sentir plus humble.

Pour le chap. 13 : Camus, l'homme qui passait son temps à mourir. Mais c'est un des éléments qui fait que son couple avec Milo est si terriblement touchant et profond. Merci de ton soutient.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : tout à Masami Kurumada et à la Toeï

**Titre** : Pala

**Personnages** : Dohko, Shion, Mû.

* * *

><p>Dohko attendait avec une patience relative, peu formellement appuyé contre le montant de l'illustre porte qui autorisait l'accès au bureau du Pope, ou en l'occurrence le prohibait, le tout en lançant de temps à autre des clins d'œil facétieux et énigmatiques afin de faire tourner les gardes en bourrique.<p>

Enfin, après de longues minutes d'amusements douteux pour les uns et de réflexions incrédules pour les autres, les larges portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un Mû en armure d'or et aux joues empourprées. Il balbutia une salutation au vieux maître et s'enfuit presque, tête basse, hors du treizième temple. Le chevalier de la Balance demeura perplexe à cette vision, aussi déroutante qu'inattendue et frappa avec distraction sur les battants qui s'étaient refermés.

« - Entrez, retentit la voix à la fois grave et guillerette de Shion.

- Grand Pope... Salua Dohko avec un reste de formalité. Tout va bien avec Mû ? Il avait l'air bizarre en sortant.

- Ce n'est rien, affirma Shion en souriant. Tu m'apportes ton rapport de mission ? »

Le chevalier de la Balance tendit les quelques pages manuscrites dont le Pope se saisit avec satisfaction.

« - Tout s'est bien passé ? Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? Des remarques ou autre ?

- Non non, rien de spécial. Certains enfants ont du potentiel, mais cela reste encore trop flou pour véritablement en faire des apprentis. Il faudra sans doute refaire un voyage dans quelques mois pour voir l'évolution.

- Très bien, opina Shion en posant la liasse au milieu de ce qui aurait apparu aux yeux de beaucoup comme un fatras sans nom, mais qui était pour lui un désordre savamment entassé. Tu peux disposer.

- T'as pas le temps pour un petit thé ?

- Boulot.

- Alcool de riz ?

- Boulot.

- Beignets fourrés...

- Dohko...

- Bon, bon, je te laisse. Je comprends pourquoi le gosse tirait cette tronche en sortant. Lui aussi t'as fait l'outrage de te proposer un thé ?

- Mais non voyons.

- Alors que lui as-tu fais ? Je le connais un peu moi aussi, il venait de temps en temps aux Cascades du Rozhan, et je ne l'ai pas souvent vu dans cet état, et c'était pourtant pas les raisons qui manquaient.

- Ce n'est rien. Il était venu me demander une autorisation de s'absenter pour participer à la Holi avec Shaka.

- Et ? Tu as dis non ?

- J'ai dis oui. Mais il ne devait pas s'y attendre, et il était tellement content qu'au moment de me remercier il a fait un petit lapsus. »

Dohko sentit son sourire se déployer sur son visage, tendis que Shion essayait avec retenue de masquer le sien.

« - Et donc … ?

- Il m'a appelé 'papa' ».

* * *

><p>Alors, ce texte est en fait fini depuis un moment mais je souhaitais publier quelque chose de plus conséquent et travaillé. Mais comme je n'arrivais pas à terminer les textes plus intéressants, j'ai fini par accepter de poster celui-ci, parce que cela fait vraiment trop longtemps que ce recueil reste en jachère! Malgré tout j'ai fini suis sur le point de finir un ou deux autres textes, donc demain qui sais, une nouvelle publication!

(pour vous donner une petite idée j'ai vingt-trois textes en cours, c'est-à-dire dont la rédaction a déjà été commencée, dont deux appartenant à des projets de fics à chapitre. C'est EXTREMEMENT GRAVE! Je dois apprendre à finir les choses au lieu de juste prendre des notes!)

Merci de votre lecture, je suis votre obligée.

PS : j'allais presque oublier, mais vous vous en doutez sûrement, le titre "Pala" signifie "père" en tibétain.


	15. Chapter 15 : Sous le sceau de Jamir

Bonjour/bonsoir!

deux mise à jour en deux jours? Sommes-nous dans une dimension parallèle?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : tout à Masami Kurumada et à la Toeï

**Titre** : Sous le sceau de Jamir

**Personnages** : Mû, Kiki. Je sais ce que vous pensez. Un jour, oui un jour je vous l'assure, je serais capable d'écrire sur d'autres personnages.

* * *

><p>Mû posa la lettre frappée du sceau officiel du Sanctuaire sur la table soigneusement vernie. Les demandes de retour à son égard afin de venir renouveler son allégeance auprès du Grand Pope, représentant d'Athéna, se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes, voir « oppressantes » comme le disait Kiki dans un jeu de mot involontaire, du haut de ses augustes trois ans.<p>

La menace de l'envoi de troupes à Jamir, à peine masquée sous le nom d'ambassade, était revenue avec suffisamment de régularité et d'insistance ces dernières semaines pour que Mû finisse par se décider, malgré ses réticences, à mettre en place un stratagème d'illusion au niveau du fragile pont né de la pierre qui offrait déjà avec assez de difficultés l'accès à la pagode. Il avait longtemps repoussé cette mise en application, bien que l'idée lui trottât en tête depuis la première évocation d'une possible dépêche de chevaliers aux portes de son refuge. Cette technique d'illusion était puissante, complexe, mais surtout très tabou et avait mauvaise réputation chez les atlantes. Elle était considérée comme une utilisation criminelle et biaisée de la télékinésie, un peu à la façon de la magie noire. Elle pouvait non seulement avoir des graves conséquences au niveau mental sur la personne qui la subissait, dont elle manipulait les peurs les plus primitives dans les ombres de l'inconscient, mais elle concentrait également une très grande quantité d'énergie au point d'affecter physiquement les individus. Les sceaux du maléfice pesaient sur cette pratique au point d'y appliquer un interdit tacite que peu d'atlantes avaient jusqu'alors brisé. Plusieurs chevaliers y avaient déjà succombé depuis sa mise en place, Mû le savait. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que, suite à cela, le dispositif fonctionnerait plus pour son aspect dissuasif que meurtrier.

Il tapota sa cuisse avec ses doigts. Les pincettes de celui qu'il avait encore du mal à gratifier de l'appellation « Pope » se faisaient de plus en plus perçantes. Pour autant, le chevalier du Bélier s'étonnait et s'inquiétait de la patience dont cet homme semblait faire preuve envers lui, en particulier aux vues des purges dont il ne s'était pas privé, et bien que celles-ci se soient apparemment calmées en comparaison avec ses premières années d'exil, de funestes rumeurs continuaient de lui parvenir par échos. Que cherchait-il a faire auprès de lui ? Les menaces étaient trop doucereuses pour que son objectif soit l'intimidation par la terreur, et à la fois trop manifestes pour se placer du côté de la manipulation psychologique finement incisive. Souhaitait-il le pousser dans ses retranchements ? L'enfermer dans un cercle de spéculations pour limiter ses actions et ses influences ? C'était possible... Peu dans ses habitudes, qui apparaissaient plutôt tournées vers la violence... Quoique...En vérité, Mû ne connaissait pas cet homme et ne disposait que de peu d'éléments pour réussir à le cerner. Mais l'isolement semblait bien avoir fait partie, du moins pendant un temps, de la stratégie du Sanctuaire à son encontre. L'action la plus frappante ayant été de lui couper purement et simplement les vivres. Mû n'avait cependant pas eut de véritables difficultés pour subvenir à ses besoins, puis plus tard à ceux de Kiki. Ses capacités physiques hors normes et les connaissances acquises en tant que réparateur d'armures lui permettaient d'effectuer divers travaux, en particulier comme saisonnier dans les champs d'orges et de riz au moment des récoltes ou encore d'intervenir régulièrement chez le forgeron du village voisin, auquel le chevalier du Bélier apportait son aide, moyennant quelque rémunération, depuis que le fils de la famille avait décidé de rejoindre la ville. Il exerçait également de temps en temps en tant que médecin pour les populations locales. S'il pratiquait gratuitement, il recevait souvent des marques d'affection sous les formes d'une invitation à dîner, de nourriture à emporter ou de services. En fin de compte, la sentence du Sanctuaire lui avait ironiquement permis de trouver une stabilité de vie. Sans parler de Kiki...

Malgré tout, ces lettres constantes lui rappelaient sans cesse sa situation et lui fatiguaient l'esprit, parfois au point de sentir le besoin d'aller visiter Dohko, le chevalier de la Balance ami de son maître, lui aussi si seul et si loin.

« - Mû, Mû, je peux dessiner sur la feuille ? »

Mû sortit de ses pensées et baisa les yeux sur l'enfant qui, crayons à la main, désignait la lettre restée sur la table.

« - Oui bien sûr, prend-là »

Kiki saisit à pleine main le morceau de papier et déversa ses crayons sur le sol couvert de tapis, avant de recouvrir consciencieusement le sceau rouge officiel d'un large arc-en-ciel un peu tordu.

* * *

><p>Voilà, une brève tentative pour imaginer la vie quotidienne de Mû en plein coeur de son exil (pour se faire une idée, Mû a ici environs quatorze ans). Bientôt sur ce site, Mû fait son marché, Mû tricote une écharpe, Mû découvre la puberté (vous imaginez le traumatisme, lui qui habite seul depuis ses huit ans!), Mû à Lhassa, ...<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 : 27 août 1983

Bonjour/bonsoir!

quel bonheur de vous revoir! Un tasse de thé? Un café? un verre d'eau du robinet? Mettez-vous à l'aise!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à Masami Kurumada et à la Toeï

**Titre** : 27 août 1983

**Personnages** : Aiolia, Milo, et plus si affinité.

* * *

><p>27 août 1983<p>

Aiolia traînait sa carcasse essoufflée et en sueur à l'écart des arènes où il venait de se livrer à un entraînement intensif en solitaire. C'était ainsi qu'il préférait s'exercer désormais. Cela lui évitait des regards qu'il n'était pas difficile d'interpréter comme hostiles et soupçonneux. Ceux qu'on réserve à un frère de traître. Le jeune Lion s'étirait les bras, tout en en profitant pour se gratter la nuque, lorsqu'il aperçut à quelque distance devant lui la silhouette familière d'un certain Scorpion. La direction vers laquelle il lançait ses jambes robustes et son radieux sourire ne laissait que peu d'alternatives à l'expectative concernant sa destination. Le "AAAAAAAIOOOOOLIAAAAAAAAA " dont il s'arracha la gorge fini d'accorder les crédits nécessaires à cette supputation facile. Les perspectives du cinquième gardien du Zodiaque pouvaient être considérées comme bouclées pour la journée. Dire pour autant que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir aurait été calomnieux. Lorsque Milo arriva face à son frère d'arme, il était presque aussi essoufflé que ce dernier au sortir de son entraînement. Son sourire était décidément resplendissant et ses cheveux, qui formaient un fouillis encore plus tumultueux que d'habitude, semblaient encore accentuer la pure gaieté qui émanait de son visage en cet instant. Aiolia n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il s'exclama à brûle-pourpoint :

« - Ça y est !

- Quoi ? Tu as avalé un arc-en-ciel et il est resté coincé dans ta bouche ?

- Camus !

- Quoi Camus, qu'est-ce que... »

La mise en marche soudaine de la capacité de déduction d'Aiolia le stoppa net, et l'explosion neuronale issue de la rencontre entre la surprise et la révélation ravagea son beau visage d'éphèbe antique.

« - Nooooooon ? Tu déconnes ? »

Milo se contenta d'élargir son sourire au-delà du possible.

« - Mais ! Mais c'est génial ! Félicitations vieux ! »

Le jeune grec pris son homologue extatique par les épaules et se mis à le secouer avec la force de la congratulation fraternelle.

« - Il faut que tu me racontes, j'ai pas subi tes douleurs et tes épanchements sans mériter cette rétribution !

- C'est fabuleux !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Je t'avouerais que je n'y croyais plus !

- Fabuleux !

- Il va me falloir plus de détails, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, conspira Aiolia en passant son bras en travers des épaules de Milo, l'engageant par ce mouvement complice dans une marche propice aux confessions graveleuses.

- C'est complètement improbable !

- Hé hé !

- Je pensais vraiment pas que ça arriverais un jour.

- Arrête de me faire poireauter !

- Enfin ! Il était tellement dubitatif qu'il a voulu qu'on recommence trois fois !

- Je suis fier de...que... COMMENT ?

- Á un centimètre près, mais c'est presque encore plus jouissif !

- Bon sang Milo, je crois que tes connexions ont lâchées, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Essaie de classer tes idées par ordre chronologique, reprend depuis le début.

- Le tout début ?

- Oui, tant qu'à faire.

- Ben, dès que j'ai rencontré Camus il était déjà...

- Nan, mais nan, pas ce début-là ! Celui des événements d'aujourd'hui !

- Ha, oui bien sûr. Alors Camus et moi on s'est croisé aux thermes ce matin...

- Ho ho, excellent ! »

Milo haussa aussitôt un sourcil réprobateur.

« - Excuse-moi, continue.

- Et en passant à côté de lui, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais grandi. Alors je l'ai titillé en lui disant qu'enfin, depuis la première fois qu'on se connaît, je l'avais dépassé. Bien sûr, il m'a dit que je racontais n'importe quoi, mais comme j'insistais et qu'il n'en démordait pas non plus, on a décidé d'aller trouver la toise qui est dans l'infirmerie pour vérifier, de toute façon, on y entre comme dans un moulin. Et j'avais raison! Un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq contre un mètre quatre-vingt-quatre, un centimètre de plus !

- Et après ? Voulu relancer Aiolia après un silence un peu trop long.

- Ben, rien de spécial, c'est juste une petite compétition entre nous. Ça me paraissait presque impossible, il a toujours fait trois à quatre centimètres de plus que moi. Je suis super content.

- Attend, c'est ça ton histoire ? C'est ça le grand événement qui fait papillonner tes yeux et briller tes chicots ?

- Heu...oui, à quoi tu pensais ?

- Mais à ta brûlante déclaration d'amour bordel de frugjshhhh ! Tu veux me rendre fou ! Si je ne savais pas à quel point tu peux parfois être abruti je pourrais croire que tu le fais exprès ! »

Aiolia ne se retint pas pour lui donner un grand coup dans le dos. Il l'avait mérité.

« - Ah, oui. Non, non, j'ai pas fait ça, marmonna un Milo qui devenait sensiblement piteux.

- Écoute Milo, je vais faire quelque chose.

- Ah, fit le Scorpion à présent mou comme une éponge humide.

- Oui, je vais te poser un ultimatum : tu as un mois pour te déclarer à Camus.

- Tss, et sinon ?

- Sinon c'est moi qui le lui dit.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça... Siffla le huitième gardien dont le ton était passé de l'anéantissement à la menace dans le simple espace de cette déclaration.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Je t'arracherai la tête avant.

- Essaie pour voir. »

Le Lion fit alors une pointe en direction des arènes, se lançant ainsi dans son deuxième entraînement de la journée, talonné cette fois par un compagnon d'arme.

Quelques mètres plus haut, Deathmask du Cancer parcourait les escaliers en sens inverse, tirant par le col de sa tenue Shura du Capricorne.

« - On ne va plus s'entraîner ? S'enquit celui-ci face à ce volte-face soudain.

- Non, crois-moi, cette fois-ci, ces deux dégénérés ne me pourrirons pas ma journée. »

En cet après-midi, comme souvent, le soleil rayonnait sur les agitations continuelles qui faisaient vibrer le Sanctuaire.

* * *

><p>Bien! Cela n'a pas trop traîné pour une fois n'est-ce pas?<p>

J'ai écris ce texte d'un coup de tête, il n'était pas du tout prévu dans la série. Je ne me souviens même plus de comment cette idée m'est venue. _Je suis victime de possession!_

Deathmask s'est trouvé un compagnon d'infortune. Courez, courez mes bons! D'ailleurs, comment fait Deathmask pour courir correctement en tenant Shura par le col? On va dire que le vêtement de Shura est très distandu. Ou possède de petit cordons. Voilà, c'est ça.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui peuvent demeurer, je n'ai fais qu'une seule relecture car je suis un peu fatiguée.

Merci de votre lecture! Bien à vous!


	17. Chapter 17: Réunion

Bonjour/bonsoir!

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, et ça ne risquera pas de s'arranger dans l'avenir, mais j'espère quand même pouvoir mettre en ligne sporadiquement quelques textes au cours de l'année. En tout cas, je suis malgré tout contente de vous proposer à nouveau quelque chose, cela fait du bien d'écrire même si cela est sans grande valeur!

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer<strong> **:** tout à Kurumada et à la Toeï

**Titre** **:** Réunion

**Personnages :** pleins!

* * *

><p>Shion, sans rien perdre de sa dignité de Pope, laissa échapper un soupir de sa poitrine accablée. Depuis la résurrection, il avait été convenu d'ouvrir le Sanctuaire à un semblant de démocratie par l'instauration de réunions régulières entre l'élite de la chevalerie et son chef suprême représentant d'Athéna afin de prendre des décisions communes, ou du moins de maintenir un certain lien entre les Ors et leur hiérarchie, dans le but de réduire à l'avenir les conspirations secrètes et les putschs à coups de coupe-papiers.<p>

Si cette décision avait été belle et pleine de principes touchants au sortir des lèvres sages et pourprées de la déesse, le bilan de la pratique était nettement plus mitigé. Au bout du deuxième mois seulement, les chevaliers ne prenaient déjà presque plus la peine de maintenir l'illusion de leur intérêt et se contentaient de faire acte de présence avec contrition.

Shion se rassit mollement sur sa chaise sculptée, luxueux symbole de son glorieux pouvoir sur une organisation millénaire et sur l'unique déchiqueteuse à papier, et se mis à détailler aléatoirement son auditoire mystificateur.

Camus gardait un zeste de faux-semblant en dissimulant son livre sous la table. Cependant son bel effort était annihilé par le fait qu'il négligeait de relever le nez de son ouvrage.

C'était également le regard qui trahissait la rêverie d'Aldébaran, bien trop fixe pour être honnête, et surtout orienté dans la direction peu congrue qu'était celle du plafond.

Un autre adepte des pupilles trompeuses s'incarnait en la personne de Shaka. Celui-ci avait encore droit au bénéfice du doute grâce à la protection salvatrice de ses paupières closes. Pourtant le Pope, que l'âge et les assassinats perfides avaient rendu méfiant, gardait dans le coin de sa tête le soupçon que la Vierge était crapuleusement en train de méditer, voir de dormir. À ses côtés, Aiolia mettait le temps de la réunion à profit pour détailler avec un peu trop d'assiduité la liste des ingrédients qui constituaient les barres de céréales qu'il ne manquait jamais de grignoter.

Deathmask, pour sa part, se fichait de la discrétion avec la même ostentation qu'il mettait à se balancer sur sa chaise. Quant à Aphrodite, assit à côté de Shion, il était à deux doigts d'engager la conversation sur l'état de ses cuticules tandis qu'il prenait soin de ses mains journellement agressées par ses activités horticoles. Dohko lui-même n'avait su refréner ses élans de sociabilité paternels et avait créé un club d'origami avec ses voisins, le Scorpion et le Capricorne. Aiolos avait lui fini par abandonner suite à ses nombreux échecs dont les lambeaux parsemaient à présent sa partie de la table. Il s'était alors lancé dans l'activité dangereuse et quelque peu sadique du concours de paris avec Saga, dont l'enjeu principal était de savoir si oui ou non Deathmask allait finir par tomber de sa chaise.

Enfin, et Shion s'accorda un sourire cotonneux, seul Mü, son cher enfant, faisait preuve d'un comportement exemplaire en prenant avec sérieux des notes sur un petit cahier qu'il emportait avec lui à chaque réunion.

Bon, le bilan était sans appel. Le Pope se redressa et ponctua son geste d'une toux sonore avant d'engager la clôture de cette émouvante fresque de gamins enchaînés à leurs responsabilités.

« - Alors ?

- Je réfléchi... C6 ?

- Raté.

- C'est pas possible ! Encore !

- Haha ! Je me demande vraiment comment tu peux être aussi mauvais... À moins que ce ne soit moi qui soit exceptionnellement talentueux...

- Ça va, redescend de ton lotus et montre-moi ton « exceptionnel talent ».

- J4.

- ...Touché.

- CQFD.

- Ça va, ça va, à moi...

- Je croyais que les atlantes étaient très réputés pour leurs talents de navigateurs.

- Oui... Cela dit nous avons une certaine rancune vis à vis de l'océan. Le fait que notre civilisation se soit faite engloutir par un immense raz de marée doit y être pour quelque chose. H10.

- Raté.

- Et je te rappelle que mon peuple s'est réfugié dans les montagnes depuis des millénaires... »

Mü releva la tête à la toux soudaine du Pope, signal habituel que la réunion prenait fin. Il s'apprêtait à rompre la communication télépathique lorsque Shaka protesta :

« - Attend ! Je veux finir de te ridiculiser. J5.

- Coulé. Voilà, t'es content ?

- Je n'en suis pas triste en tout cas. D'autant plus que j'ai mené la partie à l'aveugle.

- C'est amusant le nombre de jeux de mots qui me viennent à l'esprit en ce moment. Heureusement qu'il me reste de l'amour propre.

- Viendrais-tu naviguer dans une tasse de thé au jasmin chez moi, cher Mü ?

- D'accord, Francis Drake. Dis ?

- Oui ?

- Mots croisés pour la prochaine réunion ?»

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas encore quel est le prochain texte que je réussirai à finir, mais il ne me semble pas hasardeux de supposer que Mü y sera... Merci de votre tolérance. Cela dit, j'ai aussi potentiellement en ligne des petits quelquechose sur Aiolia, Aphrodite, Deathmask et même, attention les yeux... Seiya! Oui SEIYA! (et Shura, mais c'est encore un peu trop nébuleux pour constituer une véritable trame).<p>

Merci de m'avoir consacrer cette lecture!

A bientôt (j'espère)!


	18. Chapter 18 : La voie moyenne en Himalaya

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

voici en toute sobriété une nouvelle petite chose qui j'espère vous divertira un instant,

merci d'être toujours là malgré mes longues absences, et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer<strong> : tous à Kurumada et à la Toeï.

**titre** : La voie moyenne en Himalaya

**personnages** : Shaka, Mû, Kiki.

* * *

><p>« Il pleut des cordes... » Constata Mû en jetant son regard à travers l'une des fenêtres de sa tour jamirienne.<p>

Pour toute réponse, Shaka grogna doucement.

« Il est un peu tard pour rentrer au Sanctuaire par tes propres moyens, poursuivit l'atlante, tu veux que je t'y téléporte ou tu préfères rester dormir ici ? »

Shaka poussa un soupir, faisant ainsi brièvement s'agiter les quelques cheveux qui s'étaient déposés sur sa joue.

« J'avoue que j'abuserais bien de ton hospitalité ce soir... »

Mû sourit en voyant le fier chevalier de la Vierge avachi de toute l'ampleur de son corps sur le matelas, les membres emberlificotés avec les draps.

« Mais bien sûr, abuse cher Shaka, abuse.

-Tu ne me le répéteras pas deux fois. »

Il passa la main sur la couverture brodée. C'était la première fois qu'il allait dormir une nuit complète avec Mû. Le jeune indien s'étira en regardant son hôte se lever puis se diriger vers la penderie d'où il sortit une tunique légère qu'il enfila.

« Je ne dors jamais nu, expliqua Mû en réponse au regard interrogateur de Shaka qui s'était redressé sur un coude.

- Tu veux que je mettes quelque chose moi aussi ?

- Nooon, répondit l'autre avec un geste désinvolte du bras, tu fais ce que tu veux. Met-toi à l'aise. »

Il profita d'être debout pour aller tirer les rideaux sur les petites ouvertures qui perçaient les murs. Après avoir un instant observé son kesa qui gisait sur le sol, Shaka se tourna à nouveau vers Mû.

« Je peux t'emprunter un vêtement ? »

L'intéressé acquiesça.

« Haut ? Bas ? Les deux ?

- Bas s'il te plaît. »

L'atlante fouilla dans son armoire et jeta un pantalon de coton blanc en direction du lit où il fut intercepté plus ou moins heureusement par le visage de son occupant. Après un coup d'œil discret, Mû cacha son sourire en se mordant faiblement la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il fermait les portes de l'armoire et revenait s'installer sur le lit. Pendant ce temps, Shaka s'était libéré des draps et avait enfilé le pantalon sur lequel il tirait désormais au niveau de la taille, mettant en évidence le bâillement du tissu à cet endroit.

« Oui bon, ça va, râla gentiment Mû en s'écrasant contre son oreiller, je sais, je suis plus gros que toi. »

Shaka sourit et chercha à croiser les pupilles de son camarade.

« C'est par ce que tu es plus musclé...

- C'est ça, essaie de te racheter. Bien, en temps normal, je serais descendu à la salle de bain pour aller me brosser les cheveux mais là, j'ai surtout envie de dormir. Tu veux aller brosser les tiens ?

- Non, ça ira.

- Alors j'éteins, annonça le Bélier en soufflant la petite bougie qui trônait sur la table de nuit. »

Shaka se sentit désagréablement émerger du sommeil, la tête encore lourde. Son corps percevait quelque chose sans réussir pour le moment à faire le point sur sa nature ou sa provenance. Petit à petit son raisonnement s'éclaircit, et il comprit des chuchotements perçant l'obscurité.

« S'il te plaît... laisse-moi rester avec toi...

Je suis désolé Kiki, je ne peux pas, Shaka est resté pour la nuit, je n'allais pas le laisser dormir seul dans le salon. Et je ne peux pas non plus quitter la chambre pour venir dans ton lit, ce serait impoli de ma part... »

Shaka, qui tournait le dos aux deux atlantes, avait à présent les yeux grands ouverts. Malgré leurs efforts pour étouffer leurs paroles, il distinguait nettement la contrition dans la voix de Mû, de même que le timbre tremblotant de son disciple, et maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, il entendait également les reniflements de l'enfant et les restes de pleurs qui agitaient sa respiration.

« Mais si je reste tout seul, les cauchemars vont revenir...

- Je peux venir dans ta chambre avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te rendormes... »

Comprenant sans doute que c'était ce qu'il pourrait obtenir de mieux, Kiki avait dû accepter car quelques secondes plus tard, le matelas se libérera du poids de Mû dans un léger bruit de ressort et de draps froissés. Rapidement, les faibles frottements de pas sur le sol s'estompèrent tout à fait.

Dans le noir de la chambre, Shaka resta seul, les yeux toujours ouverts sur le vide. Il s'était sentit, et se sentait encore, terriblement gêné de la situation. Il se rendit compte que, dans son effort pour paraître toujours endormi, son corps s'était terriblement crispé. Plus que du préjudice d'avoir été inopportunément dérangé dans son sommeil, c'était la situation de voyeurisme involontaire dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé qui l'embarrassait. Il avait entendu ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre. Il avait surpris une scène de souffrance intime qui n'appartenait qu'à Mû et son disciple. Et maintenant, il éprouvait une pitié qu'il jugeait intrusive. Quelle était sa place, son droit auprès de Mû, auprès de Kiki, auprès de cette petite cellule familiale ? Quelles autorisations, quels interdits ? Tout aurait été bien plus clair, bien plus simplement égoïste si Mû n'avait été attaché à aucune obligation humaine.

Shaka se pencha en avant vers la table de nuit et craqua une allumette pour redonner vie à la bougie. Il se laissa ensuite tomber mollement en travers du lit. Pourrait-il continuer à fréquenter Mû le temps d'une parenthèse dans leurs existences, en l'isolant de toutes les attaches du monde ? En oblitérant tout ce qui le gênait ? Il avait toujours tellement porté son regard vers les grandes questions du monde spirituel que ces simples conjonctures terrestres dans lesquelles il s'autorisait quelques incartades lui semblaient insurmontables. Et en tant que chevalier d'Or, nombre de ses décisions portaient des enjeux colossaux, impliquant des puissances cosmiques, salvatrices ou destructrices, lui interdisant d'échouer. Il fallait relativiser, retrouver « la voie moyenne »...

« Oh non, Shaka, je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolé. »

L'interpellé leva les yeux et se redressa pour libérer la place de Mû qui revint s'installer dans le lit.

« Non, ce n'est rien. Un cauchemar ?

- Hum. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Ma mort n'a pas été une chose facile à encaisser pour Kiki. Il va traîner ça encore un moment, malgré notre retour.

- Tu es bien placé pour le comprendre. »

Le Bélier poussa un soupir et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Shaka abattit posément ses paupières, comme pour affermir sa pensée, puis leva la main pour la faire glisser dans les cheveux de Mû, à la base de sa nuque. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement à ce toucher intime.

« Tu peux le laisser dormir avec toi si tu veux. »

Les grands yeux verts de l'atlante le dévisagèrent un moment.

« Mais... Je ne veux pas te déranger avec ça. S'il y a encore un problème, j'irai m'installer dans la chambre de Kiki.

- Non, fait-le venir ici. Il y a plus de place, et ça ne me dérange pas. N'attend pas que ses rêves le tourmentent à nouveau, car il sait que tu n'es par resté avec lui et cela va le perturber à coup sûr. Va le chercher, c'est toi qu'il veut. »

Les traits de Mû encore tendus par la surprise s'adoucirent dans un sourire.

« Merci Shaka.

- Ce n'est pas un bien grand sacrifice, mentit la Vierge. »

Dans un même mouvement, spontané et indépendant, leurs deux visages se rencontrèrent dans un baiser un peut plus rude que prévu, mais conservant la même saveur réconfortante.

« Bien, fit Mû en appuyant brièvement son front contre la tempe de Shaka, je vais aller récupérer ma petite tête rousse...

- Va, encouragea le sixième gardien qui, malgré la volonté assurément bienveillante de cette déclaration, n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce ton docte presque devenu intrinsèque. »

C'était aussi pour ça que Mû l'aimait.

La Vierge n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que ladite tête rousse, particulièrement ébouriffée, ne fasse son apparition, au devant de son maître et le visage radieux.

« Merci chevalier ! S'exclama-t-il en grimpant dans le large lit. »

Shaka bénit sa présence par le geste apaisant de l'Abhaya mudrâ. Mû les rejoignit sans tarder et tira les draps jusqu'à leurs épaules. Ils avaient beau être trois, les nuits étaient froides sur le toit du monde.

« C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il, tout le monde est bien installé ? Je peux éteindre ?

- Ouiiii ! Claironna le jeune garçon. »

Ce dernier, calé entre les deux adultes, ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par la présence de Shaka. Au contraire, il avait l'impression de participer à une soirée pyjama de luxe dans le grand et moelleux lit patriarcal.

« Extinction des feux, déclara le seigneur de Jamir.

- Surtout ne laissez pas maître Mû s'endormir sur le dos, avertit Kiki, sinon, il ronfle !

- Que !? Kiki ! Voyons ! »

Le gamin gloussa, goguenard, puis laissa échapper un rire franc lorsqu'il sentit le Bélier l'attraper fermement dans ses bras.

« Et toi, tu as intérêt à ne pas gigoter. Même la nuit, on dirait un vrai démon. Le chevalier de la Vierge n'est pas là pour recevoir des coups de la part de ses hôtes !

- Je serais seul juge proféra Shaka avec un sourire en coin invisible.

- Bon, dit bonne nuit Kiki.

- Bonne nuit. »

Shaka dormit peu cette nuit. Car c'était vrai : Kiki bougeait et Mû ronflait.

* * *

><p>Au départ je voulais écrire un texte plutôt humoristique sur les pensées et le sensations de Shaka durant la nuit alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des ronflements de Mû (une expérience dans laquelle tous ceux qui ont le sommeil léger peuvent se reconnaître). Ca a finalement bien évolué.<p>

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire, à bientôt (peut-être, rien n'est moins sûr dans ce monde).

PS : quelques petites précisions que j'ai failli oublier :

_ Kesa_ : toge des moines bouddhistes,

_Voie Moyenne_ : pour faire caricatural, dans le bouddhisme, le choix d'une existence qui évite les excès (par exemple, la trop grande opulence, la trop grande ascèse).

_Abhaya mudrâ_ : geste du Bouddha qui consiste à lever la paume, doigts tendus vers le haut. Ce geste signifie l'absence de crainte et est sensé apaiser.


	19. Chapter 19 : Un peu sur la gauche

Bonjour/bonsoir!

et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer :<strong> tout à Kurumada et à la Toeï

**titre :** Un peu sur la gauche

**personnage :** Camus

* * *

><p>Camus mangeait un yaourt, attablé dans sa cuisine. Les yeux dans le vague, il pensait, mais pas à quelque chose de précis. Ces gestes étaient plus lents que d'habitude. Il avait traîné au lit ce matin, puis avait pris un temps très long pour se préparer. Il était maintenant plus de neuf heure et demi et il finissait son petit déjeuner. Il n'irait pas à l'entraînement. Il était rentré de mission la veille, blessé, trop pour exiger un travail physique, pas assez pour être consigné dans une chambre. Alors il en profitait pour rester chez lui, et prendre son temps. Le temps passait étrangement lorsqu'on ne faisait rien d'autre que manger un yaourt, lentement.<p>

Camus posa les deux mains sur la table. Le yaourt était vide. Il pensa furtivement à se servir un verre, mais il hésitait. Tout d'abord, parce que cela nécessiterait de se lever et de briser cet état de flottement dans lequel il se laissait exister, et ensuite parce qu'il repensa au carnage du quart d'heure précédent avec le jus d'orange. Aiolia avait dit, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé à son retour, que dans son malheur, il avait eu de la chance : ce n'était pas son poignet droit qui avait été cassé. Sauf que Camus était gaucher. Mais le chevalier du Lion se fichait de ces détails, ce n'était pas son genre. D'ailleurs, Camus aussi s'en fichait, pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons, mais il aurait été mal venu de blâmer son collègue pour une inconsidération qu'il partageait dans la forme, si ce n'est le fond.

Milo, lui, bien sûr, savait ces choses-là. Mais Milo n'était pas là, Milo était en mission. Il était parti avant que le Verseau ne revienne. Cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure. En dépit de son état d'amoureux, Camus était un solitaire. Un solitaire amoureux, voilà une bien jolie, une bien triste malédiction. Au-delà de son caractère et de son entraînement qui s'étaient conjugués pour faire de lui un maître reconnu, voir même craint, en matière d'impassibilité, il lui arrivait très régulièrement d'être une boule de sentiments contradictoires, un atome grouillant dont les mouvements s'affrontaient par cycles opposés. Le magicien de l'eau et de la glace ne trouvait la paix que sous deux conditions : la solitude absolue, et la présence de Milo. Chaque passage de l'une à l'autre, chaque moment d'entre-deux étaient comme l'arrachement à un monde, comme le déchirement violent d'une désillusion dont il ne semblait jamais capable de guérir. C'était pourtant cela qui rythmait sa vie et le faisait avancer. Dans la douleur, toujours, mais c'était sans doute le cas de tous. Quelle était la partition de désespoirs et de tourments qui faisait balancer l'existence de Milo ?

Mais Milo n'était pas là, Camus était seul, et se sentait bien, malgré ses os brisés au poignet de la main gauche. « La main du cœur ». Enfin, surtout sa main maîtresse, sans la vigueur de laquelle tout ce qu'il faisait était un peu trouble, un peu gauche, paradoxalement. Quelle expression idiote. Il se leva, jeta son pot de yaourt dans la poubelle et sa cuillère dans l'évier. Il quitta la cuisine et se posa devant sa bibliothèque. Il hésita un moment et en tira un livre puis se laissa réceptionner avec légèreté dans la canapé.

« Dieux... » pensa-t-il dans le creux d'un battement de cœur, « Quel instant... ». Quel instant que celui qui précède l'ouverture de la première page, l'anticipation d'une joie contenue.

Les heures passaient, la lumière changeait, et Camus lisait. Un bruit du monde le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il avait à peine bougé de la journée, juste ce qu'il faut pour exister. Il posa son livre sur la table de bois et s'accouda à la fenêtre en poussant les battants qui s'ouvrirent sur un morceau du Sanctuaire et ses ruines vivantes. Il avait presque espéré tomber sur la folle étendue sépulcrale de Sibérie. Il regarda cependant, car seul l'ardent crépuscule des îles rocheuses de Grèce pouvait rivaliser de beauté avec les aubes vertes du grand pôle.

Il imagina la main de Milo caresser ses épaules, son sourire contre sa joue. Son beau Milo, son doux Milo.

Camus aimait la solitude, il n'oubliait pas pour autant.

* * *

><p>Alors seriez-vous friands d'explications éclairantes? Pour la génèse, c'est le type de texte qui part d'une simple phrase qui s'impose à l'esprit et à partir de laquelle se déroule la suite sans la moindre anticipation. Ce qui donne, ma fois des choses bien étranges. Avouons que la phrase "Camus mangeait un yaourt, attablé dans sa cuisine" aurait pu être tout à fait prometteuse, non? Bien sûr j'ai réussi à gâcher cette magnifique perche dorée, mais je publie cela quand même, car d'une certaine façon, il me plaît quand même un peu ce texte, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Mystère, mystère.<p>

Pour me rattraper, bientôt un autre texte, court aussi, et bizarre, aussi. Décidément.

A bientôt!


	20. Chapter 20 : sylve obscure

Bonjour/bonsoir!

cela fait trop longtemps que j'ai fini ce texte, il faut à présent prendre son temps et son courage à deux mains et publier!

une réponse à une review gest. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui continuent de me lire, j'espère n'avoir oublier personne dans mes réponses.

**floelfe57** : merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aussi aimé les autre os. C'est vrai qu'il me reste encore la suite des aventures sentimentales de Milo et Camus à écrire (mais il est vrai que le suspens quant à leur dénouement est assez pauvre, n'est-ce pas). J'ai commencé à l'écrire, et je sais comment tout va se dérouler. Il faut juste que je trouve le temps et la bonne atmosphère d'écriture pour poursuivre. J'avais aussi prévu en effet d'écrire un texte sur Milo au cimetière (dit comme ça, c'est très réjouissant), et je le ferai, j'ai d'ailleurs... la première phrase. Hé, c'est mieux que rien. Ce texte est un peu plus complexe à élaborer mais je l'aime bien, donc je le finirai un jour, c'est sûr. Merci de m'avoir rappelé tout ça et n'hésite pas à me redonner des coups de pieds aux fesses de temps en temps si je traine trop! Enfin, en ce qui concerne une suite à "Un peu sur la gauche", je l'avais plutôt conçu comme un tout unique. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas, rien n'est impossible. Ca ne sera sans doute pas une "suite" à proprement parler, ais un corollaire. Qui sait? Je parle beaucoup aujourd'hui. A bientôt!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> tout à Kurumada et à la Toeï

**Titre :** Sylve obscure

**Personnage :** Shaka

* * *

><p>Il arrivait parfois à Shaka de rêver de Mû. Il le voyait au milieu d'une forêt claire, lumineuse entre les contours de jeunes troncs vigoureux. Il courait au travers d'elle avec la rapidité et la force de la confiance. Un peu comme une biche. Un peu comme Artémis. Ses gestes étaient parfois secs, parfois souples et amples.<p>

Lorsqu'il s'arrêtait, son image lui apparaissait toujours découpée, le corps recouvert par endroits de l'emprunte végétale. Il portait des habits blancs dont il ne percevait par précisément les contours, si bien qu'il ne savait jamais s'il était pur ou en deuil. Souvent, dans ces moments d'interruption, l'atlante le regardait. Même si Shaka lui-même n'était pas sûr d'être vraiment présent, Mû lui semblait parfaitement le voir. Comme toujours, il lui souriait, aussi bien avec les yeux qu'avec les lèvres. Et toujours, quand Shaka voulait lui donner l'échange, un de ses verts iris se révélait caché par un rameau, sa bouche voilé par une feuille, sa poitrine occultée par l'ombre des frondaisons. Ses pieds mêmes paraissaient par moment s'enfoncer dans le tapis de pourriture sylvestre. Mais alors, le vent s'agitait dans l'atmosphère fibreuse, créant un impossible photophore par le jeu mouvant de la lumière et des feuillages aux gammes chromatiques mâtinées de verts, jaunes et rouges. Mû en recevait les projections aléatoires sur sa peau blanche, et ce spectacle valait toute la sensualité d'une danse, possédait la douceur d'un geste à peine esquissé dont le frémissement parcourait l'univers.

Mais alors, Shaka voyait que partout où Mû avait posé la main, à chaque endroit qu'il avait frôlé de sa peau, une marque de sang était restée accrochée. « Tu vas mourir ! » s'exclamait la Vierge, « ces bois sont empoisonnés ! ». Et l'atlante prononçait ses seules paroles : « C'est moi qui les tue ». Et Shaka regardait ce spectacle merveilleux avec une fascination et un amour devenus morbides.

Shaka sut qu'il était réveillé tandis que la sensation lourde de son front s'associait à l'obscurité ambiante. Après quelques instants d'immobilité vides de toutes pensée organisée, il se redressa sur son lit. Il sentit ses cheveux se mettre doucement en mouvement avant de se positionner de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être pour faire disparaître les sensations étranges issues du rêve, le Vierge voulu chercher à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent des objets inattendus. Il y avait sur la table de nuit, deux petites clefs ciselées que Mû avait oublié, un jour il y a longtemps. Shaka manquait à chaque fois de les lui restituer lorsqu'il venait. Elles ne devaient pas servir à grand chose puisque le Bélier ne les lui avait encore jamais réclamées. Shaka les pris un instant au creux de sa paume. Tout de même, il faudrait bien les lui rendre. Demain, il irait au premier temple. L'indien reposa les petits objets à leur place et se retourna dans son lit, fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir.

* * *

><p>Encore du court mes aïeux, suis-je condamné à la non prolixité? En ce moment je suis dans un état où j'ai très envie d'écrire, mais pas le temps de m'y plonger, du coup j'écris des tas de débuts sur des bouts de papiers sans réussir à les reprendre par la suite. Malheur.<p>

merci de votre lecture,

A bientôt!


	21. Chapter 21 : Déséquilibre

Bonjour/ bonsoir!

encore une histoire terriblement remplie de quotidien formidablement ordinaire. Bonne lecture si vous l'envisagez toujours!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> tout à Masami Kurumada et à la Toeï

**Titre** **:** Déséquilibre

**Personnages :** Mû, Kiki.

* * *

><p>Dans quelques temps, Mû aurait seize ans.<p>

Mais à présent, il se pensait mourir.

Depuis trois jours et trois nuits, il sentait ses forces fondre comme neige au soleil. Enterré dans son lit, le jeune homme, quasiment incapable de subvenir à ses propres besoins, dédiait le peu d'énergie qui lui restait à s'occuper d'un enfant de quatre ans à peine, priant pour que ce dernier ne tombe pas malade à son tour. Sa solitude ne lui avait jamais autant paru dangereuse.

Le soleil se levait. Mû avait peu dormi, par tranches irrégulières de dix minutes, constamment maintenu dans un état d'éveil douloureux par des accès de fièvre, une toux incessante et des difficultés accrues à respirer, couplées à présent avec des nausées et des palpitations.

Kiki ne tarderait pas à se montrer... À peine cette pensée lui fut-elle venue qu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir et la porte qui le claustrait dans sa chambre grincer sur ses gonds. Il sentit ensuite une petite masse prendre place contre son dos.

Mû garda le silence et les yeux fermés encore un instant. Après avoir étouffé une forte quinte de toux qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, il se fit une raison : il allait de voir se lever.

« - Va devant moi à la cuisine Kiki, j'arrive tout de suite pour te faire ton petit déjeuner, dit-il avec une voix rendue méconnaissable.

- Ouiiii ! », fit le petit rouquin en détalant.

Mû aurait dû lui dire de ne pas courir, surtout dans les escaliers, mais il n'eut pas la force de faire la remarque. Il se laissa basculer sur le dos, un bras pendant à moitié dans le vide. La tête lourde, il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il se sentit soudain affreusement mal et ouvrit grand les yeux d'un seul coup.

« - Mû ! Mû ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu avais dit que tu venais pour le petit déjeuner ! »

Kiki lui secouait vivement l'épaule, mouvement de va-et-vient terrible qui s'était répercuté partout dans son corps, sa tête enfiévrée y compris. Il avait dû se rendormir. Pendant un bref moment, il avait pu oublier son malaise, mais le retour à l'éveil n'en était que plus difficile.

« - Oui, j'arrive, j'arrive. »

La naïveté des enfants pouvait être si cruelle parfois.

Cette fois-ci, Mû se leva. Puis retomba rapidement assis sur son lit. Trop brusque. Il laissa les petites étoiles blanches se dissiper et renouvela son geste, plus lentement, puis se laissa entraîner par Kiki qui tirait sur son bras pour le forcer à avancer.

Le petit garçon s'agitait impatiemment sur sa chaise en babillant joyeusement pendant que Mû s'affairait à préparer de quoi manger avec des gestes mous et une coordination précaire. Il ne sut comment il réussit à servir le thé au beurre et les ngamo palep sans rien renverser par terre, mais le plus important était fait. Ainsi s'accorda-t-il le luxe de s'asseoir, laissant reposer son front contre sa paume. Ses cheveux, ternes et sales suite à sa nuit tumultueuse, glissèrent sans grâce de part et d'autre de son cou. Il ferma encore les yeux et toussota en se raclant la gorge. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de manger, encore moins de boire un po cha dont la simple odeur crémeuse le dégoûtait. Il se contenterait d'un thé à l'indienne : juste des feuilles et de l'eau.

Il fini par se relever et s'apprêtait à remplir une casserole d'eau lorsqu'une nouvelle quinte le prit, le forçant à lâcher l'ustensile qui atterrit au sol avec un bruit terrible de métal. Les minutes passaient, ses côtes lui faisaient mal et Mû atteignait le point où il n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration tant chaque bouffée d'air lui irritait la gorge, provoquant à chaque fois une toux plus violente qui résonnait douloureusement dans sa tête pesante. Secoué, étouffant, le jeune atlante fini par être pris de spasmes, et dans un haut le corps, vomit de la bile acide qui lui brûla la gorge.

Ainsi commença le quatrième jour.

« - Hum... Une petite fièvre, rien de bien méchant. Mais tu vas rester au lit, pas d'entraînement pour toi aujourd'hui. »

Kiki geignit pendant que Mû soulevait ses mèches hirsutes pour lui poser un linge humide sur le front.

« - Ce n'est pas très agréable, mais il faut prendre son mal en patience, parla doctement le Bélier.

- J'aime pas être malade, répliqua le garçon, mais je préfère encore quand c'est moi que quand c'est vous.

- Tu peux me tutoyer à nouveau, va, j'ai suspendu ton entraînement, murmura presque l'aîné.

- Chouette, se réjouit Kiki qui appréciait de retrouver la relation qu'il avait développé avec Mû avant que celui-ci ne devienne son maître.

- Et puis, je ne suis pas souvent malade, reprit ce dernier, un ou deux rhumes de temps en temps, et encore.

- Et tes maux de tête ?

- Ça non plus, ça n'arrive pas souvent.

- Heureusement... »

Mû sourit tendrement à son petit.

« - ...parce que t'es chiant quand t'as la migraine.

- Hé, ho, je t'ai peut-être autorisé à me tutoyer à nouveau, mais tacitement tu reste mon disciple, et moi ton maître.

- Pardon », se rétracta honteusement Kiki, conscient d'avoir été un peu loin dans la familiarité. Il reprit cependant : « Une fois, je me souviens, tu avais été très malade. J'étais tout petit, mais je m'en souviens. »

Mû, accroupit à côté du lit, leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir.

« - Mais si, même que tu avais vomi dans l'évier de la cuisine. Ça m'avait traumatisé.

- Ha oui ! Oh, c'était affreux. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi malade. Après ça, j'avais fini par appeler le vieux maître pour qu'il vienne m'aider. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui, j'étais à bout de force et incapable de me téléporter. Tout juste si j'avais pu le faire traverser les murs de la tour. Mais tu avais quoi, trois, quatre ans ? Tu t'en souviens ?

- Bien sûr ! Ça avait été un choc de te voir comme ça. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que toi aussi tu pouvais tomber malade. »

Mû eut un petit rire et tendit la main pour retourner le linge. Kiki resta ensuite silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, allant jusqu'à fermer les paupières. Malgré les apparences, la fièvre le fatiguait. Mû allait se relever pour le laisser dormir lorsque le garçon rouvrit finalement les yeux.

« - Dit, tu me raconte une histoire ?

- Bien sûr. Quelle histoire veux-tu ?

- Une de Drougpa Kounley... »

L'aîné s'assit confortablement en tailleur à même le sol, posa ses coudes sur le bord du lit et commença à parler :

« Pendant leur jeunesse, Drougpa Kounley et son frère décidèrent d'aller se retirer dans une grotte isolée, perdue dans l'azure du ciel, et creusée dans le cœur du Pays des Neiges... »

* * *

><p>Bonjour! Ce texte a été écrit presque d'une traite lors d'un voyage en train. Ma voisine de compartiment était malade, il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour tourmenter mon personnage de prédilection.<p>

Quelques éléments de vocabulaire/ de références? :

_ngamo palep_ : petits pains sucrés tibétain.

_po cha_ : le fameux thé au beurre tibétain

_Drougpa Kounley_ : c'est un personnage récurrent dans les contes tibétains, qui sont souvent en rapport avec le bouddhisme (différentes orthographes existent pour son nom, en fonction des traductions). Iconoclaste, il se moque souvent des rites liturgiques qu'il tourne en dérision pour mieux en montrer les absurdités et amener vers une plus grande sagesse. Certains des contes dans lesquels il apparaît n'hésitent pas à mettre en scène des passages sur la sexualité un peu directes, Mû a sans doute dû faire une petite sélection dans les histoires qu'il a raconté à Kiki! (aussi bien par pudeur que pour retarder les questions difficiles qui ne manqueront pas de fuser).

J'espère qu'il fait beau chez vous et que vous pouvez profiter du soleil! (je le vois par ma fenêtre et je pleure des larmes de sang car je ne peux pas sortir. Que fais-je de ma jeunesse?)

A bientôt!


	22. Chapter 22: Un jour de pleine lune

Bonjour/ Bonsoir!

C'est en mangeant des corn flakes de seconde main à une heure indécente sous la lumière blanche et moche d'un réverbère que le miracle se produisit : voici une nouvelle publication, en moins de six mois. Les dieux sont favorables. J'exige à présent de gagner au loto.

Petite réponse à **Leila26**, parce qu'elle est cool d'avoir laissé une review (comme tous les autres qui l'ont fait) : Hoho, comment le vieux maître a géré Kiki? Tout un programme en effet! Peut-être, si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous... Surtout qu'il avait déjà Shunrei avec lui. En fait, ça a du être un enfer pour lui... Merci d'avoir lu!

Mais il est tard et il faut encore disclaimer. Disclaimons.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : tout à Kurumada et à la Toeï.

**Titre** : Un jour de pleine lune.

**Personnages** : Milo, Camus.

**Remarques un peu nécessaires** : Le titre sonne plus poétique que le texte ne l'est vraiment. Soyez sur vos gardes. Camus et Milo ont environs 15 ans dans cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Milo, les yeux froncés par la détermination, considérait le onzième temple. Cela faisait trois jours que le chevalier du Verseau s'y maintenait cloîtré. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal. Mais il prenait également le soin inhabituel, et somme toute peut-être inutile, de maintenir un cosmos puissamment hostile tout autour, prévenant clairement tout visiteur à quoi celui-ci s'exposerait s'il osait pénétrer.<p>

Que l'amour de la tranquillité de Camus frôle l'asociabilité, soit, mais que ce dernier déclare explicitement son rejet du genre humain était nettement plus déstabilisant. D'ailleurs toute explicitation de la part de celui que l'on surnommait déjà « le magicien de l'eau et de la glace » appelait au questionnement. D'autant plus que Milo avait pris l'agréable habitude de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur de la part de son cher Camus qui le laissait franchir les limites de son entre « tous les soirs de pleine lune lorsque ceux-ci avaient lieu à quatorze heure un trente-six du mois de chaque année bissextile ». Se faire ainsi envoyer paître par son cosmos inquiétait d'autant plus son cœur qu'il vexait son amour propre.

Milo pénétra donc dans le temple, bravant l'atmosphère glaciale qui opacifiait l'air et passa par la porte de bois qui menait aux appartements privés de son résident sans prendre la peine de frapper, connaissant déjà la réponse à cette demande polie.

« - Bonjour Camus », lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulu enjoué, comme si le cosmos qui envahissait l'endroit ne lui piquait pas la peau avec la force corrosive de l'acide nitrique.

Le Verseau était assit sur son fauteuil habituel, le corps recouvert en grande partie par une couverture polaire. Il tenait dans ses mains une large tasse fumante qui, d'après la puissante odeur d'agrumes qui s'en dégageait, devait être un de ses fameux thés russes. Lorsque Milo entra, celui-ci se redressa légèrement contre le dossier et fit disparaître sous la couverture un bout de jambe et un pied recouvert d'une chaussette en laine qui pendaient négligemment dans le vide. Enfin, il agrémenta le tout d'un reniflement dédaigneux qui fit baisser la tête du téméraire Scorpion.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Camus d'une voix rauque.

- Oh heu, rien, je venais voir comment tu allais... »

Le français renifla à nouveau avec mépris et les yeux de Milo descendirent de plusieurs crans dans la gêne, passant des genoux repliés de son camarade, camouflés par la polaire et sur lesquels reposait la tasse, aux pieds du fauteuil où se trouvait une corbeille. Camus émit une petite toux et le Scorpion se mit à se tordre les mains. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence en quantité anormale de mouchoirs dans la présente corbeille. Son visage se contracta sous l'effet de la compréhension miraculeuse : Camus ne reniflait pas par dédain mais reniflait tout court ! Sa voix rauque et sa toux n'étaient pas des effets secondaires de l'inconfort que lui inspirait Milo mais celui d'un tout autre invité intempestif : la rhino-pharyngite !

« - Tu es malade Camus ? » S'exclama plus que ne demanda le jeune grec sous l'effet de l'incrédulité.

Le Verseau fit jouer un instant ses doigts contre sa tasse avant de répondre d'une voix cassée digne d'un adolescent en pleine puberté (un désagrément biologique qu'il ne tarderait pas à expérimenter) :

« - Oui.

- Tu as de la fièvre ?

- Non... »

Après un moment de silence, Milo s'approcha, s'assit en face du fauteuil où siégeait plus ou moins dignement son camarade et tendit sa main.

« - Donne-moi ton pied. »

L'interpellé écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux.

« - Pardon ?

- Donne-moi ton pied, je vais te faire un massage, ça va te détendre, tu verras. »

Camus garda ses yeux fixés sur le grec, sans parler, sans bouger.

« - Si si, je te jure, insista Milo avec enthousiasme, je m'y connais en massage et en points d'acupuncture. Donne ton pied. »

Et il agrémenta sa demande d'un geste de la main.

Camus le regardait toujours. Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, avala une gorgée de son contenu, la reposa sur ses genoux, sans quitter Milo des yeux, renifla, reprit une gorgée, manqua de s'étouffer car fut pris d'une toux à ce moment-là, puis finalement, sentant que le Scorpion était prêt à venir le chercher lui-même sous la couverture, lui tendit le pied qu'il avait camouflé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Milo s'en saisit victorieusement et entama des mouvements circulaires avec les pouces sur des endroits précis de la plante à travers l'épaisse chaussette. Un silence s'installa.

« - On n'est pourtant pas le trente-six du mois, dit finalement Camus dont la voix avait retrouvé un timbre à peu près normal grâce à la chaleur du thé.

- Oui, mais on n'est pas non plus une année bissextile.

- Tu aurais quand même pu attendre que la pleine lune soit levée...

- Je n'ai pas vu qu'elle s'était couchée. »

Camus sourit et ses muscles se détendirent, laissant son corps s'avachir légèrement dans le creux du fauteuil. Il toussa et cacha ses mains sous la couverture après avoir posé la tasse de thé à présent vide et froide.

« -Rappelle-moi, d'où ça venait cette histoire de pleine lune et d'année bissextile.

- Oh, fit Milo la mine contrite, c'était pendant notre apprentissage au Sanctuaire, avant que l'on parte pour nos lieux d'entraînement. Un autre apprenti plus jeune, quand il a su que tu briguais l'armure du Verseau, avait demandé si, quand tu deviendrais chevalier d'Or, tu pourrais l'emmener visiter ton temple. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai été vexé et je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas possible parce que les appartements du temple du Verseau ne s'ouvraient aux visiteurs que les soirs de pleine lune lorsqu'ils avaient lieu à quatorze heure …

- … un trente-six du mois de chaque année bissextile. C'est vrai, je m'en souviens.

- Je ne suis pas très fier, j'ai été bête et cruel.

- Tu étais un enfant, les enfants sont cruels entre eux. Et puis, j'aurais dû intervenir pour le défendre, je suis coupable aussi.

- On était tous les deux des enfants. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est un peu vrai. »

Le français haussa un sourcil.

« - Qui d'autre que moi as-tu déjà laissé entrer ici ?

- Qui d'autre que toi aurais-je des raisons de laisser rentrer ici ?

- Un autre camarade chevalier d'Or.

- On se voit déjà suffisamment à l'entraînement. Je ne vois pas la nécessité de prolonger ces contacts dans l'intimité. »

Le Scorpion se satisfit de cette réponse. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Agréablement. Milo était concentré et Camus détendu. Au bout d'un certain temps, le grec sentit la jambe de son ami s'amollir sous ses doigts et releva la tête pour rencontrer le Verseau endormi. Il remarqua alors d'une toute autre façon son visage affiné qui avait perdu la rondeur de l'enfance, ses cheveux qui prenaient en longueurs et glissaient à présent au-delà de ses épaules, son nez fin et ses lèvres à peine courbes dans l'état de repos...

Pour la première fois, l'esprit de Milo osa penser qu'il était beau.

* * *

><p>Bien! Un texte un peu ancien que j'ai repris et fini par hasard. Et plus court que je ne le croyais. J'aime bien la scène, j'avoue, je me l'imagine de manière étrangement très picturale (même si je n'ai pas tant que ça cédé à la description, et dieu sait que je peux parfois un peu trop aimer ça).<p>

Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui ont sans doute dû rester, j'ai relu assez vite à cause du manque de temps, mais j'avais assez envie de publier cet texte.

Merci d'être passé, à bientôt!

PS : je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews de la fois précédente, mais je compte le faire vite. C'est juste que j'aime prendre le temps de répondre, même si au final, se sont souvent de courtes réponses.


	23. Chapter 23 : Le vent dans une balançoire

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Je ne me souviens plus de quand j'ai posté pour la dernière fois. C'est un signe : le signe qu'il faut sortir les textes enfouis dans "le placard", un endroit placé proche de la corbeille, sans l'être tout à fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : tout à Masami Kurumada et à la Toeï

**Personnages** : Camus, Milo. Que ferai (-je) -t-on sans eux?

**Titre** : Le vent dans une balançoire (je veux dire, même le _titre_, le titre me trahit et me ronge de honte. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Ce texte fut longtemps connu dans mes dossiers sous le nom "sans titre pour le moment", c'était déjà mal parti depuis le début. Hum? Que je ferme mon bec? Ho, oui.)

* * *

><p>« - Ça fait un vide sur le côté gauche.<p>

- Rajoute une lucarne.

- Non, ça fera trop chargé. Et si on espaçait les deux autres un peu plus... Et en recentrant comme ça...

- Oh, j'aime moins... Je préférais au début, quant elles étaient toutes les deux à droite et plus resserrées. Ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas symétrique.

- Mais au final, le côté gauche est toujours vide...

- Et si on installait une véranda au rez-de-chaussé? Ça compenserait l'encombrement des lucarnes. »

En quelques coups de crayons, Camus intégra la véranda au croquis d'une petite maison esquissé sur papier blanc. Il releva la main dans un geste de recul contemplatif et se tapota la joue.

« - Moui, c'est pas mal. »

Lovés dans un lit qui pouvait aussi bien être celui du huitième que du onzième temple, Camus et Milo se formaient une petite propriété dans laquelle ils couleraient des jours heureux et paisibles.

« - Ce serait bien d'avoir une terrasse.

- Exact, dit Camus qui la rajouta.

- En bois ou en pierre?

- Pierre, coupa d'emblée le Verseau, catégorique, le bois en extérieur c'est une horreur à entretenir! Alors qu'un bon récurage par an pour enlever la mousse et le lichen est suffisant pour de la pierre ou du dallage.

- Mais c'est plus difficile à mettre en place.

- On demandera aux ouvriers de la couler en même temps que les fondations. »

Milo sembla satisfait et passa à une autre étape de la conception.

« - D'où fait-on partir le chemin pour accéder à la maison?

- Je le ferais bien démarrer tout droit depuis la véranda.

- J'allais proposer la même chose. »

Camus et Milo se sourirent, ayant l'un pour l'autre un bref regard, et le chemin trouva naturellement sa place sur la page de moins en moins blanche.

« - Pavés? Pierres?

- Gravier! Du gravier blanc! Ça fait un effet magnifique avec le soleil d'été et surtout, j'adore le bruit que ça fait quand on marche dessus avoua Milo, en ajoutant promptement : oui, ce n'est pas très pragmatique comme justification.

- C'est la meilleure justification du monde, répondit Camus. Et on pourrait planter des petites fleurs de différentes couleurs tout au long de l'allée.

- Oh, ça ne ferait pas un peu trop?

- Tu crois?

- Si on mettait juste quelques pots, ce serait suffisant non? »

Camus offrit un visage dubitatif.

« - Moi, je trouve ça un peu kitch de rajouter des pots.

- Mais je pense que les fleurs rendraient mieux si elles étaient du côté de la véranda. »

Le français haussa les épaules, ni véritablement convaincu, ni véritablement opposé.

« - Je sais, s'exclama soudain Milo, on pourrait planter des fleurs de printemps le long du chemin et installer vers la véranda des buissons et arbustes à floraison d'été! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, très bonne idée. »

Et Camus se pencha pour se saisir de sa boîte de crayons.

Après avoir fait fleurir les couleurs et verdir les rameaux, après avoir donné naissance à trois souples bouleaux et de multiples buissons, les deux amants, épaule contre épaule, contemplèrent en silence le paysage, un peu simple, un peu ingénu, un peu onirique.

« - Et une balançoire ? Proposa Camus.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Un jour peut-être... Hyoga aura des enfants... Ils pourront y venir jouer.

- Un jour peut-être, nous aussi on en aura... »

Milo s'enroula un peu plus autour de Camus. Celui-ci s'amollit dans son étreinte.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'on aura des enfants...

- Bien sûr que si, il y a plein de gamins en Grèce qui attendent dans les orphelinats. La chevalerie d'Athéna en est un exemple criant. Et si tu veux, on pourra aller chercher un petit français ou une petite française, tu as toujours la nationalité, non ? »

Camus rit, mais sombra malgré tout un peu plus dans le cou de Milo.

« - Mais aucune assistante sociale ne sera assez folle pour nous autoriser à adopter...

- Tu crois vraiment que le Sanctuaire entamera des démarches aussi légales ? »

Le Verseau sourit, et après un bref moment de flottement se redressa sur son oreiller.

« - Une balançoire donc. »

Et Camus stylisa rapidement la nouvelle acquisition en quelques coups de crayons rapides et sûrs, sachant très bien que ce bonheur futur resterait contenu dans le réceptacle de papier, dans les traits de crayon et les traces de couleurs, à la fois mort-né et éternel.

* * *

><p>C'est court, ça n'a pas d'intérêt, sauf celui d'être le seul texte fini qui me reste. J'en ai beaucoup en cours sur Camus et Milo, ça en devient presque problématique.<br>L'idée de départ me plaisait bien, par contre je n'aime pas plus que ça la tournure que ce texte a pris, j'ai l'impression qu'il y avait mieux à faire, mais je n'ai ni le temps, ni vraiment la force de le reprendre. Peut-être un autre jour. Ouuu peut-être une nuiiiiit...

J'espère quand même que cela vous aura occasionné une petite pause sympathique!

A bientôt!


	24. Chapter 24 : Dans le silence est l'or

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

mesdames et messieurs, nous vous proposons un petit intermède.

Réponse à Leila26 : merci, et comme dit Baudelaire, " [...] à quoi bon exécuter des projets, puisque le projet est en lui-même une jouissance suffisante?" (Pardonnez-moi Baudelaire, de vous convoquer si légèrement).

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : tout à Kurumada et à la Toeï

**Titre** : Dans le silence est l'or

**Personnages** : Milo, Camus, second rôle : Aiolia, des figurants.

* * *

><p>« - Camus et Milo sont A-MOU-REUX !<p>

- C'est pas vrai ! Protesta avec véhémence l'apprenti Scorpion, faisant trembler une dent de lait qui ne tarderait pas à tomber. Vous êtes des idiots et des méchants !»

Cela n'empêcha pas les rires moqueurs de remplir l'arène et de se répandre, tandis que les « grands » atteignaient déjà le haut des gradins vers d'autres lieux, pour fuir les éventuelles remontrances de leurs maîtres.

« -Laisse les dire, tempéra Camus dont les oreilles étaient cependant devenues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, ne pouvant contenir une bouffée de honte.

- 'Sont juste jaloux » asséna le petit grec avant de reprendre leur partie d'osselets.

Camus resta avec lui, mais n'ouvrit plus la bouche de la journée.

* * *

><p>« - Alors les amoureux ? On se pelote à l'ombre des colonnes ? Faites gaffe de pas chopper des maladies bizarres...<p>

- Hé ! Dis donc, ça t'intéresserait de te faire botter le cul par un chevalier d'Or ? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai tué personne, je suis un peu rouillé, t'as peut-être une chance de te défendre dans les premières secondes.

- Tss. »

Milo se tassa un peu, baissant le regard dans l'ombre où était accroupis le Verseau. Il ne savait si le mépris que Camus venait de manifester s'adressait à l'Argent qui les chahutait ou à lui-même. Gêné, il hésita à défendre ses actes ou à se faire pardonner. Finalement, il se tut, préférant laisser couler.

* * *

><p>« - Si c'est pas le petit couple de perruches... »<p>

Appuyés contre un arbre millénaire, chacun plongé dans leurs lectures respectives, aucun ne répondit à une provocation lancée depuis trop d'années pour être encore en mesure de les toucher. Seul le Scorpion finit par lever ses yeux brûlants pour s'assurer du départ du trouble-paix. Derrière le labyrinthe des racines noueuses et voilée par les rares herbes folles, la main de Milo mêla ses doigts à celle de Camus.

* * *

><p>« - Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement... Je l'aime toujours tellement...<p>

- Je sais Milo... »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du huitième gardien, et chacune de ses pensées pour Camus resserrait sa gorge comme un étau.

« - Il ne peut pas être là-dessous... Je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer... »

Il savait. Face à la détresse sans nom, Aiolia ne pouvait que garder le silence.

* * *

><p>En vous souhaitant une agréable soirée,<p>

Merci à vous!


End file.
